Los 7 pecados capitales
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Historia basada en la saga 7 pecados capitales de Vocaloid pero en estilo Hetalia, cap 6: pereza, Elizaveta es la hija de un doctor casada con un aristocrata, su vida perece ideal pero nadie sabe el secreto de su esposo -fail summary- -final temporal-
1. Jones, the epicurean son of evil

_**¡wii! ¡Nuevo fic! ¡Al fin puedo subirlo! (llevaba varios días con solo una hora de internet al día y con eso solo alcanzaba a leer fics, no a publicar ni dejar reviews u.u) Espero que les guste**_

_**Pecado: **__Gula_

_**Título: **__Jones, the epicurean son of evil_

_**Canción: **__Akujiki no musume, Conchita_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece a mí si no a Himaruya Hidekaz, Vocaloid tampoco eso es de varias empresas y la canción, junto con toda la saga, su trama, etc. Son de Akuno-P. _

_Y coca-cola es marca registrada así que por favor hagan como que esta censurado cada vez que aparezca_

_**Advertencias:**__ Algo gore (bastante mínimo), si puede resultar perturbador para personas con imaginación hiperactiva o hiperrealista al igual que la canción original_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un hermoso palacio en una pequeña ciudad de un país cuyo nombre nadie recuerda ya… vivía un hombre muy rico y poderoso, pero con una adicción mortal…

Años atrás el degustaba los manjares más apetitosos del mundo, siempre había comida deliciosa por cantidades de en su hogar, su chef atareado cada día intentaba hacer algo nuevo para satisfacer a su caprichoso amo… él no comía lo mismo 2 veces "Es aburrido" exclamaba si se le presentaba un platillo conocido y dependiendo de su humor podía incluso mandar a asesinar al cocinero… de hecho eso terminó por ocurrir.

Era una tarde cualquiera y se acercaba la hora de la cena, el chef estaba desesperado y se aguantaba las lágrimas mordiendo su pañuelo rosa muy masculinamente. Ya había agotado todas sus recetas, no lograba inventar algo nuevo ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tímidamente se acercó al salón donde el dueño de casa ya esperaba su comida, comenzaba a impacientarse, al chef se le revolvió el estomago.

-Mi señor, siento mucho informarle que se me han agotado las recetas nuevas y deliciosas para satisfacer su apetito- confesó en su marcado acento francés

-¡Pues has comida asquerosa entonces!- reclamó molesto, un brillo maniaco apareció en sus lentes y su blanca sonrisa tenia un tinte demente mientras bebía aquel extraño liquido oscuro de su copa

-¿Comida asquerosa? Pero eso seria una abominación…

-si no puedes cocinar correctamente, ya no me sirves Francis…- dedicó una mirada a sus 2 fieles sirvientes que siempre lo acompañaban- ¡llévenselo!

-Como ordene señor

Así los 2 criados, aquel tímido canadiense y el muy educado japonés que estaban destinados a obedecer eternamente a su amo, se llevaron al cocinero francés del lugar y nunca más se supo de él.

Nadie podía dejar de obedecer los caprichosos del gran Alfred F. Jones.

Los nuevos cocineros iban y venían a diario, nadie lograba llenar el apetito de Jones que ahora solo buscaba degustar la comida más asquerosa del mundo. Ningún platillo era suficiente, ni las extrañas recetas de aquel finlandés, ni las exóticas preparaciones del chino, ni menos los platos cargados de carne y queso que preparaban el alemán y el suizo a quienes nunca supo porque contrató.

Hasta que un día llego a la ciudad un viajero, había recorrido muchos lugares aprendiendo nuevas recetas y se preciaba de ser un excelente cocinero… sin embargo su reputación decía todo lo contrario, nadie lo contrataba por que no sabia cocinar. Al enterarse de esto, Jones lo mando a llamar directamente a su palacio.

El autoproclamado "chef" entró al salón principal con seguridad y algo de arrogancia, ni siquiera se arrodilló al llegar frente a Alfred.

-Muestre su respeto frente a nuestro gran Jones- saltaron inmediatamente los 2 criados

-No me parece adecuado, es solo un lord más entre tantos en los muchos reinos

-Creo que antes de trabajar para mi, deberías aprender modales… sin embargo me resultas tan interesante que lo pasaré por alto esta vez- se fijo en el hombre frente a él, pelo rubio corto y desarreglado, grandes ojos verdes, espesas cejas, expresión de superioridad, cuerpo delgado envuelto en ropas caras… ciertamente no parecía un cocinero, quizás por eso se le daba un buen presentimiento- Escuché que has viajado mucho y conoces recetas de todas partes… ¿Cuál es el plato más asqueroso que conoces?

- si tuviera que decidirme por uno… diría que la hamburguesa

-entonces ve a la cocina y prepárame eso- ordenó con una sonrisa maniaca- Kiku,... como te llames…

-¡Es Mattew!

-esta bien Marcus, enséñenle el camino

Un rato después los 3 hombres regresaron al salón, Jones los esperaba con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Pidió que le sirvieran más Coca-cola y luego de dar un sorbo a su copa se acercó a la bandeja que le tendía el sirviente cuyo nombre jamás recordaba. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras daba un bocado y tragaba aquel nuevo alimento… ¡si! Eso era lo que había estado esperando, con impaciencia lo devoró hasta que no quedó en la bandeja más que las migas.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿Puedes preparar más? ¿Qué hay de sabores distintos?

-Por supuesto, se pueden preparar hamburguesas con cualquier carne existente y se le puede añadir los ingredientes que desee- respondió con suficiencia, ese chef era algo arrogante.

-En ese caso, estas contratado… vuelve a la cocina, se acerca el almuerzo

-como diga

-¿Qué dijiste?- inquirió con una sonrisa sádica

-como ordene mi señor- hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-mucho mejor… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llama?

-Arthur Kirkland

-Gracias Kiku… Mateo, ¡más coca-cola!

El tiempo pasó y Jones estaba bastante conforme con su nueva dieta a base de solo hamburguesas, las comía a toda hora y no se aburría ya que siempre tenían algo diferente. Cada vez recibía sus platos con una sonrisa, no importaba cuan repugnante fuera el olor o el aspecto… él engullía como si de su última cena se tratase. Pero el chef comenzó a cansarse, era demasiado para él… su amo comía como 10 personas y no tenia ninguna ayuda en la cocina, podía preparar hasta 12 comidas al día… Jones tenia hambre a todas horas, simplemente era agotador. Ya que su trabajo había sido extraordinario, el ingenuo y arrogante chef no vio ningún problema en pedir unas vacaciones… era una solicitud perfectamente legítima. Sin embargo, a su jefe no le hizo gracia. No podía imaginarse un día sin comer sus hamburguesas… ¡había demasiadas combinaciones que no había probado aun! ¡Ese cocinero era un desconsiderado! ¡Si ya no quería trabajar mal por él! Esta y otras cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Alfred, de repente algo en sus pensamientos cambio al fijar su vista en el inglés frente a él, ahí arrodillado a sus pies con los ojos cansados y expresión casi suplicante, sin su altivez característica… se veía apetitoso… Jones se preguntó a que sabría aquel Chef.

-Kiku, Marcos… me apetece una hamburguesa de británico- declaro con una sonrisita infantil, Arthur ahogo un grito mientras era llevado por los dos sirvientes de mirada vacía… su expresión lo decía todo, les repugnaba su labor, pero ya habían asesinado antes y era su única opción.

Un último aullido de dolor resonó en el palacio y después todo fue silencio… Alfred estaba expectante, cuando los criados abrieron la puerta cargando su nuevo platillo casi se les abalanzó encima. Al probarlo se sintió tocar el cielo, era algo totalmente distinto, nunca había probado la carne humana… se preguntó si todos tendrían el mismo sabor, ¡Claro que no! Ese chef chino que había tenido de seguro tenía un sabor fuerte a especias a diferencia del sabor suave con un leve toque de licor que debía haber tenido el francés… ¿A que habría sabido aquel ruidoso chef coreano? ¿Y el torpe italiano? Se sentía un tonto por haber desperdiciado tantos sabores nuevos… claro, había mandado a matar a todos ellos pero nunca lo había visto como carne, solo cadáveres inútiles.

Miró con malicia al criado cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba, le recordaba vagamente a si mismo… su olor claramente lo hacia pensar en algo comestible…

-¿A que sabes Mattew?- preguntó con malicia, el mencionado casi se atraganta con su propia saliva… había recordado como se llamaba, no podía ser bueno.

-Pues no lo sé mi señor

-Averigüémoslo, Kiku… ya sabes que hacer

El canadiense no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, su final al menos había sido rápido y sin dolor.

Como Jones predijo, la carne de Mattew era totalmente diferente a la de Arthur… algo que nunca había probado… tenia que seguir descubriendo esos nuevos manjares.

Uno a uno los habitantes del palacio y sus alrededores fueron desapareciendo, Jones nunca estaba satisfecho. Al principio pedía una persona por día pero llegó a engullir un cuerpo entero solo en el desayuno… El japonés no sabía como explicarle que ya no quedaba nadie a quien convertir en una asquerosa hamburguesa.

-¿Así que crees que ya no queda comida? Pues yo veo algo muy apetitoso, Kiku- soltó una carcajada tonta antes de abalanzarse sobre el criado. Se escucho un grito ensordecedor en toda la ciudad… pero no quedaba nadie para responder a la petición de auxilio.

-¡Que hamburguesa más salada!- exclamó Jones acabando su cena… aun tenia hambre- ¿Ya no queda nadie? ¿Realmente ya probé todos los sabores de este mundo?- se preguntó mirándose al espejo que descansaba en una pared de su salón principal.

La figura frente a él tenia sangre resbalando de sus labios y una mirada maniaca… había un sabor que no conocía y que nadie más podría probar nunca… el suyo.

Sin inmutarse, sin siquiera una mueca de dolor mordió su muñeca dejando expuesta su propia carne y comenzó a succionar y tragar… era su último manjar.

La copa que siempre cargaba cayó al piso derramando el líquido oscuro y el cuerpo de su dueño la siguió… Jones, el gran comedor, había muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ok, esto es muy distinto a los que normalmente escribo pero hace tiempo me había surgido la idea de hacer algo con la saga 7 pecados capitales de Vocaloid y Hetalia, solo que al principio tuve problemas para congeniar los personajes con las canciones… al final decidí combinar los personajes con la historia que cuenta cada canción y no con el pecado que representan (bueno, en el caso de este capítulo queda igual). _

_También me gustaría aprovechar este espacio para mencionar que a mí en lo personal me gustan las hamburguesas pero no me imaginaba a Alfred comiendo nada más así que esa es la razón de que se hayan mencionado como "la comida más asquerosa del mundo" _

_Espero que les haya gustado ¿Reviews? _

_Planeo que sean 7 capítulos y que el último sea la ira (y será publicado en cuanto se revele que canción es esa) así que por mientras: Tengo 2 pecados bastante avanzados la envidia y la lujuria ¿Cuál les gustaría leer primero? _


	2. Duke Francis Bonnefoy's Madness

_Aquí el segundo pecado... hubo un voto por cada pecado así que solo subí el primeró que acabé (queria actualizar hoy por que mañana entro a clases y de ahí se hace más difícil)**  
><strong>_

_**Pecado: **__Lujuria_

_**Título: **__Duke Francis Bonnefoy's Madness_

_**Canción: **__Venomania no ouyake no kyouki_

_**Parejas:**__ Francia/resto del mundo, US/UK (no puede faltar en mis fics), FR/UK unilateral, mención de Rusia/China_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá (al parecer es por el bienestar psicológico del resto de los fans o algo por el estilo… además que no creo Himaruya Hidekaz me quiera vender los derechos) Vocaloid tampoco eso es de varias empresas y la canción, junto con toda la saga, su trama, etc. Son de Akuno-P. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Pues insinuaciones o algo por el estilo (recordemos que es la lujuria) pero no contiene Lime, Lemon ni similares así que supongo que no es nada en realidad _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran tiempos oscuros en aquel país, no era ningún misterio… cada día uno o dos ciudadanos desaparecían sin razón aparente. Podía ser cualquiera, ricos o pobres, adultos o niños, hombres y mujeres por igual. Era un verdadero misterio, nadie sabia nada y tampoco se podía buscar culpables… no había razón para sospechar de nadie, mucho menos cuando casi todos habían perdido a algún ser querido. Cada día alguna persona se unía al grupo que con carteles en mano gritaba por las calles el nombre de su hermano, primo, amante o amigo desaparecido. Pero también, la esperanza de hallarlos se hacia cada día menor.

Corrían toda clase de rumores, algunos más acertados que otros… se hablaba de un aquelarre de brujas que realizaba rituales satánicos a la luz de la luna, de ataques de vampiros, hombres lobo, momias y otros mounstros. Otros acusaban a un secuestrador o violador común que se encontraba escondido bajo la máscara de un ciudadano… fuera quien fuera los aldeanos se sentían desconsolados, no podían hacer nada.

Una elegante carroza bajaba por la calle principal, junto a un panel a un costado se reunían los aldeanos. El coche se detuvo al verlos y de el salió una figura vestida en un elegante traje enjoyado, unos mechones rubio se veían bajo su sombrero de plumas… era Francis Bonnefoy, el rico duque que vivía a las afueras del pueblo. Nadie sabía mucho de él, salía poco de su casa, solo asistía a una que otra fiesta de la aristocracia y de vez en cuando visitaba el centro de la ciudad cuando requería comprar algo. Pero siempre era muy agradable con todos.

-¿Ha desaparecido alguien mas? –inquirió consternado y a la vez preocupado

-Mi ex esposo- respondió una mujer joven con lagrimas en los ojos, llevaba un uniforme de soldado de alto rango- nos divorciamos hace un par de meses y desde entonces no hacia más que tocar el piano, hoy fui a dejarle algo de comer y no estaba- el duque se impresionó de la fortaleza de aquella mujer, a pesar de todo no lloraba.

-¿Segura que no simplemente decidió ir a dar un paseo en la mañana? – preguntó intentando ofrecerle consuelo

-No, yo vivo al lado y no lo vi salir- contestó otro soldado, era rubio de ojos verdes y expresión seria- ayer le dio clases de piano a mi hermana menor y hoy ya no estaba… se esfumó, igual que todos los demás- señaló la larga lista que exhibía el panel. Era una hoja de pergamino simple y larga donde constaban los nombres y ocupaciones de aquellos que se habían perdido… el duque se acercó a leerla.

_Feliciano Vargas pintor_

_Lovino Vargas comerciante_

_Wang Yao Dueño del barrio chino_

_Tino Väinämöinen__ Esposa – santa claus_

_Natasha Arlovskaya__ Asesina _

_Yekaterina Chernenko (1) __ Granjera_

_Feliks Łukasiewicz__ princesa… príncipe de Varsovia_

_Im Yong Soo__ Origen de todas las cosas_

_Lukas Bondevik__ ocupación desconocida_

_Roderich Edelstein__ Músico_

-Esto es cada vez más espantoso - exclamó cubriendo su rostro horrorizado con un pañuelo

-Y no es lo peor, esta no es la lista completa…- interrumpió una joven de largo cabello negro

-Sacrebleu! ¿Aun hay más gente desaparecida?

-ahí solo están dos de mis hermanos perdidos… hay un par de listas más, una fuera del edificio del ejercito y otro junto a la taberna del marido de Yao…- la mujer se largó a llorar

-Vamos Mei, sigamos buscando- la abrazo un hombre que debía rondar la misma edad, se parecían mucho, probablemente fueran parientes.

-Tienes razón, Li… con su permiso Duque Bonnefoy- ambos se retiraron.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar?- preguntó a la mujer castaña con quien había hablado primero

-Solo estar alerta por si ve a alguien- respondió esta aun negándose a llorar

-si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscar a tu ex esposo- ofreció dándole un fraternal y comprensivo abrazo

-No es necesario duque, pero se lo agradezco… nos vemos luego

-puedes apostarlo- contesto en un susurro y con una gran sonrisa al subir de vuelta a su coche… seria una noche interesante.

La carroza arribó a la gran mansión sin contratiempos, el duque a penas si logro llegar a su cuarto para dejar su nuevo traje, aquel que usaría en la fiesta del día siguiente, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Con una sonrisa triunfal se dirigió a abrir.

En la entrada, parada con cierta timidez se hallaba la mujer castaña que había visto en el pueblo, llevaba su largo cabello castaño suelto y ya no vestía su uniforme militar si no un vestido verde, simple, algo que cualquier aldeana usaría.

-Bienvenida cariño, acércate, no tengas miedo- le tendió una mano, estaba parado al pie de la escalera, esperando. La mujer se acercó lentamente y se fundió en sus brazos, ya estaba bajo el hechizo. El duque introdujo una mano traviesa bajo su falda y la soldado soltó un suspiro… ya estaba perdida. La arrastró de la mano hacia una habitación cercana donde la empujó sobre la cama y sellando así el encantamiento, la hizo suya.

Se lamio los labios con lujuria al observar a la nueva integrante de su harem. No tenía a nadie como ella, eso era exactamente lo que buscaba… cada persona tenia algo diferente que ofrecerle. Le tendió a su acompañante un traje de sirvienta bastante revelador y la condujo al sótano.

Ahí lo esperaba un grupo bastante numeroso de personas, todos, sin excepción hicieron una reverencia al verlo entrar.

-Bienvenido a casa amo- se acercó un pequeño y tembloroso chico rubio, era muy joven, casi un niño

-¡Nos alegra que este de vuelta!- corearon los demás

El duque sonrió, nada lo hacia más feliz que llegar a esa habitación… era hora de elegir a los afortunados de esa noche. Miró con detenimiento a los ahí reunidos.

Le gustaban especialmente un chico rubio que no llamaba mucho la atención y un joven moreno extremadamente pasional… soltó una carcajada seca, seria una noche interesante.

-Mattew, Antonio… ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- se acercó nuevamente a la mujer de pelo castaño

- Elizabeta Héderváry

-lindo nombre… ustedes 3 vienen conmigo esta noche

Los llevo hasta un pequeño cuarto en el sótano donde no había más que una cama matrimonial… la pequeña orgía se desató.

El duque despertó cansado y sudoroso bien entrada la mañana, se relamió al observar los cuerpos caídos a su alrededor… justo como había previsto, había sido un buena noche… se levantó sin despertar a nadie, tenia cosas que hacer ese día.

Subió hasta su habitación a tomar una ducha y vestirse… se sentía de buen humor, era una día especial. Las cosas cambiarían esa noche.

Al llegar al recibidor los recuerdos lo asaltaron… ahí no había nada, el mismo se había ocupado de quemar su pasado y todo lo que se lo recordará. Pero aun así las penas del atacaban de vez en cuando… cuando pensaba en él.

Francis Bonnefoy siempre había sido un hombre rico y poderoso, aun de niño. Como integrante de la clase alta tenía todo lo que podía soñar… excepto amigos, sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados y no le prestaban mucha atención. Tenia prohibido dejar la mansión sin ellos y pasaba el día con sus tutores en clases de esto o lo otro, cosas que según los adultos lo convertirían en un caballero.

Pero un buen día, se le permitió conocer a otro chico de su edad… hijo de un aristócrata amigo de su padre. El pequeño Francis estaba emocionado. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de la familia de este niño, aquel que se convertiría en duque casi saltaba de la emoción. Pero las cosas no salieron como él las imaginaba.

Lo encontró sentado al pie de un árbol del patio leyendo un libro. Era un chico delgado, rubio al igual que él, de ojos verdes ocultos tras unas espesas cejas… feo, fue lo primero que pensó. Aun así se acercó, seguía siendo el primer chico de su edad que conocía

-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Arthur- saludó con una sonrisa

-Si, entonces usted es… ¿Cómo era? Francis Bonnefoy, hijo del duque Bonnefoy ¿no?- dijo esto sin despegar la vista del libro, no parecía interesarle en absoluto su visitante.

-Francis esta bien – contestó un poco decepcionado- ¿Qué lees?

-Una historia sobre piratas

-¿en serio? Suena interesante

Pasaron un buen rato platicando, si bien Arthur permanecía siempre serio, Francis disfrutaba su compañía, con el tiempo Bonnefoy se hizo la costumbre visitarlo casi a diario.

Los años pasaron y dejaron de ser niños, ya casi entraban a la adultez y era hora de que el próximo duque se presentará en sociedad. Este no podría haber estado más emocionado, toda la aristocracia iría solo para verlo a él.

Ante su entrada no escucho aplausos, ni alabanzas… solo murmullos y criticas, era el hazmerreir del pueblo y no entendía por qué, solo escuchaba los comentarios malintencionados sobre su ropa demasiado llamativa y su actitud antisocial. Ninguna dama o caballero acepto bailar con él… era horrible, quería buscar consuelo en Arthur pero tampoco estaba ahí. Esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso… esa noche planeaba declararle su amor.

Al día siguiente fue a verlo, llegó a la casa y una sirvienta lo condujo a su cuarto, al parecer tenia gripe ¡eso explicaba que no hubiese asistido a la fiesta!

-Francis, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quise visitar a mi amigo, me asusté cuando no fuiste al baile

-lo siento –estornudó sonoramente- no me siento del todo bien… ¿Fue como lo imaginabas?

-No, fue horrible- se dispuso a relatarle con lujo y detalle lo ocurrido, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió e ingresó un chico, un poco más joven que los otros 2, alto, de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules, lentes y una gran sonrisa. Vestía los ropajes sencillos de un campesino.

-¡Hola Artie! ¿Amaneciste mejor? –Fijó su vista en Francis- lo siento, no quería interrumpir… vuelvo más tarde

-No te preocupes Alfred, quédate- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, Bonnefoy nunca, en sus muchos años de amistad lo había visto sonreír, pero nada más ver a aquel desconocido, su rostro se había iluminado… no le gustaba

Se quedó el rato suficiente para descubrir quien era aquel extraño, resultaba ser hijo de una de las criadas de la familia Kirkland, al parecer se conocían de toda la vida y eran algo así como mejores amigos, pero Francis también vio otra cosa, se miraban el uno al otro de la misma manera que el miraba a Arthur… su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, ¿Qué veía en esa campesino?

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi casa… mi padre esta enseñándome los asuntos de duque y demás… te dejo en buenas manos, adiós Arthur- salió sin esperar una respuesta.

Los años siguientes fueron difíciles, al rechazo no explicito que había recibido se le sumó la muerte de sus padres tan solo unos meses después… el Duque Bonnefoy calló en una profunda depresión. Destruyó y quemó todo en el palacio, despidió a todos los sirvientes, quería estar solo.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿Qué daño le provoqué a este mundo?

"La vida no es justa ¿no es así?" no sabia de donde venia aquella voz grave y misteriosa… estaba solo después de todo.

-mucho

"¿Qué me dirías si te contara que puedo hacer que quien tu quieras te adore?"

-¿Cómo?

"Fácil, solo debes hacer un pacto conmigo… aquellos que se burlaron de ti te reverenciaran, aquellos a quienes no les parecías atractivo se rendirán a tus pies… podrás vengarte de todo este maldito pueblo"

-¿Y el precio?

"Tu alma pecaminosa, por supuesto…soy un demonio después de todo… debes entregarte al placer de la lujuria cada noche y cuando mueras… me pertenecerás ¿Qué te parece?"

-¿podría hacer que Arthur abandonara al mocoso campesino y me eligiera a mi?

"Claro que si"

-Entonces es un trato… solo dime que hacer

Permitió que aquel ser incorpóreo le diera instrucciones directamente a su mente y decidido tomó aquella espada que siempre cargaba, que había pertenecido a sus antepasados y se hizo un profundo corte en el pecho… este comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo morado y cicatrizó al instante, dejándolo así marcado por el demonio

A partir de ese día, todo el pueblo admiró al duque sin saber que cada noche este seducía a alguna persona para añadirlo a su harem secreto en el sótano de su hogar. Y esa noche, seria el triunfo final de Bonnefoy, esa noche conseguiría a su amor de toda la vida.

Con su elegante traje azul y rojo llego a la mansión de Eduard Von Bock, un hombre rico cuyas actividades le eran desconocidas… tampoco es que le importase. Era una gran fiesta, toda la clase alta estaba invitada, había música y comida por montones, el ambiente resultaba agradable, incluso podían olvidarse de las aterradoras desapariciones que ocurrían en el pueblo.

El duque se entretenía como podía a la espera de su persona especial… si planeaba llegar tarde, bien podía aprovechar el tiempo. Se acercó a una chica muy joven, de corto cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes

-Buena noches señorita ¿No le parece que una pequeña dama como usted no debería estar sola en un lugar así?

-Es que me da algo de vergüenza acercarme a la gente… es mi primer baile

-¿Y no has venido con tus padres o hermanos?

-Mi familia murió hace poco…- parecía querer llorar

-como lo siento, pequeña dama… ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Erika Vogel (2)

-Conocía a vuestro padre, un verdadera lastima… si necesitas algo, no dudes en contar conmigo- ofreció poniendo una mano en su hombro con convincente expresión de tristeza, solo ese roce bastaría para hacerla caer en su encantamiento. Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Iba molesto, como de costumbre. Estaba acompañado por sus 3 hermanos mayores que hablaban entre ellos ignorándolo como siempre. Sin poder contenerse más, se acercó.

-Buenas noches Arthur, tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Duque Bonnefoy, un gusto verlo de nuevo- todavía serio, aun inexpresivo.

-No es necesario ser tan formal con un amigo de la infancia ¿no?

-un amigo a quien no he visto en al menos 2 años… debería añadir

-pues permíteme redimirme… ¿bailas?

-eh… no me parece…

-no aceptaré un no por respuesta- lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista, ya era suyo… así de fácil.

Se fueron antes de que la fiesta acabara, nadie lo notó… o al menos eso creía. Ya no se aguantaba más, había esperado mucho para eso. Comenzó a desvestirlo en el carruaje y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto para consumar el acto. Era al único a quien había llevado a su habitación.

Cuando hubo acabado sonrió satisfecho, había sido tal y como lo había esperado. Se acercó al pecho de su nuevo amante y lo acaricio antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Dime que me amas

-Te amo- contestó con voz sofocada

-Sonríe para mí

Todo lo que le pedía era realizado al instante, tenía total control sobre él. Una vez satisfecho, lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó al sótano. Pasando por el recibidor notó a una pequeña niña ahí parada, esperándolo… se había olvidado de la joven Erika. Sin embargo llegaba justo a tiempo para formar parte de su máximo acto de depravación… esa noche seria su máxima orgia, tendría los cuerpos de uno y cada uno de los habitantes de su mansión para él solo, todos a la vez.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Gilbert Beilschmidt comenzó su turno en el edificio del ejercito, ese día debía atender las denuncias ciudadanas de la mañana… en otras palabras, le tocaba añadir más nombres en la lista de desaparecidos y explicar a los dolidos familiares que no habían logrado hacer nada para hallar a aquellos que ya aparecían en ese papel. Había tenido intenciones de declararse enfermo para no trabajar ese mañana pero su hermano había sido claro al decir "la resaca no cuenta como enfermedad".

Nada más se sentó en su silla cuando el primer visitante hizo su ingreso, ya había estado ahí antes… supuso que querría respuestas

-Buenos días Alfred… lo siento mucho pero aun no encontramos a tu hermano

-¿A quien?

-Mattew, tu hermano menor…

-ah, si… pero no vengo por él, Arthur desapareció- parecía querer llorar, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Preguntaste en la taberna de Ivan? Quizás solo bebió demás anoche y no fue capaz de regresar a casa- sabia que no era verdad, pero tenia que intentarlo… era más fácil que añadir el nombre de su compañero de excesos a la lista donde el día anterior ya había anotado a su mejor amiga. No era posible, Gilbert había estado tomando toda la noche y no lo había visto.

-No, anoche fue a la fiesta del señor Von Bock y no regresó…

-¿La fiesta de Von Bock? ¡Mi hermana pequeña tampoco regresó de ahí!- declaró un soldado rubio de ojos verdes que acababa de entrar

-¿Tienes una hermana, Vash?- inquirió el otro militar

-Es adoptada…. Su familia murió en un incendio, anoche fui a recogerla y me dijeron que se había ido horas atrás… jamás llegó a casa

-Ya veo, es una pena…- se levantó de su silla y buscó una pluma, luego se acercó al cartel en la pared a añadir los nombres

"_Michelle –apellido desconocido- (3) Pescadora_

_Dominique -apellido desconocido-(4) apostadora_

_Heracles Karpusi Arqueólogo_

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo Agricultor_

_Kiku Honda Inventor- otaku encubierto_

_Mattew Williams Vendedor de hot cakes (¿quien?)_

_Elizabeta Héderváry__ Soldado – Fujoshi de medio tiempo_

_Arthur Kirkland aristócrata_

_Erika Vogel __ hermana pequeña__"_

-¿Aun no se sabe nada de mi hermana mayor y mi esposo? –entró un hombre muy alto de cabello claro y ojos violetas

-Jefe, no se olvide de la señorita Natasha- añadió un joven de cabello castaño que lo acompañaba

-No me había olvidado de ella, Toris

-¡Ivan!- Gilbert casi se atraganta, no le gustaban las visitas del fabricante de licores… no solo porque tenia fama de ser muy cruel con quienes le debía dinero (como él) si no por que casi toda su familia había desaparecido y en cualquier momento podía descargar su ira con aquellos que no habían logrado hallarlos- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero aun no tenemos pistas de quien puede estar detrás de esto.

-Ya veo…- aun con su inocente sonrisa parecía decepcionado, no era buena señal

-¿Y si hablan con Von Bock? Hubo 2 desapariciones en su fiesta anoche después de todo- sugirió Alfred que sorprendentemente llevaba un buen rato callado

-No creo que pretendas culparme a mi- interrumpió el aludido que justamente en ese momento entraba al lugar para preguntar por su hermano menor. Mucha gente vino detrás de él, se lanzaban acusaciones a diestra y siniestra sin mayor fundamento, solo culpaban al primero que veían.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó un ya muy irritado Gilbert- yo resolveré esto como el gran soldado que soy… Vash, Alfred, Ivan y Eduard, acompáñenme por favor… los demás si aun quieren quejarse pueden ir con Ludwig

Parecía un plan muy poco fiable, pero se lo había pensado muy bien… Vash y Alfred habían perdido seres queridos la noche anterior, además eran insistentes y no se los quitaría de encima fácilmente. Eduard, si bien era claro que no era el secuestrador, podía proporcionar alguna pista e Ivan, simplemente le daba mucho miedo como para excluirlo. En cuanto al resto de esa turba iracunda, no había nadie mejor que su hermano menor para manejarla.

Así que se dirigió a un pequeño salón donde invitó a sus acompañantes a tomar asiento.

-Bien, no me queda mucha paciencia… así que será mejor que hables Eduard, ¿viste algo anoche?

-Pues de hecho si, pues el señor Kirkland parecía muy… a gusto con el duque Bonnefoy, bailaban y bueno, estaban tocándose de manera poco decente…

-¡Es una mentira! ¡Una vil mentira!

-¡Cálmate Alfred! Si no dejas de ser tan malditamente ruidoso te sacaré de aquí

-pero no es verdad… Arthur nunca habría hecho eso- lloriqueo enfadado

-Me causarás una jaqueca monumental… habla a un volumen humano normal

-Gilbert tiene resaca _da~_ no deberías beber toda la noche mientras lloras a Elizabeta si tienes que trabajar al otro día

-¡EL QUE NO PLANEE COMPORTARSE Y AYUDAR A RESOLVER ESTO QUE SALGA AHORA MISMO!- gritó Vash que como de costumbre estaba de mal humor, los demás lo miraron intimidados (Ivan no tanto) y se quedaron en silencio- Siga señor Von Bock

-Como decía, el señor Kirkland se retiró de la fiesta con el señor Bonnefoy… este último había hablado muy amenamente con la señorita Erika antes y ella se fue poco después que el duque… además, Francis… visitó mi casa el día que Raivis desapareció.

-Entonces hay que ir donde ese malvado y arrestarlo

-No es así de fácil Alfred, no son pruebas contundentes… somos soldados pero no podemos simplemente entrar a la casa de alguien así de poderoso a pedir explicaciones

-¿Entonces no harán nada?

-claro que sí, pero tomará tiempo…

-¡Al diablo el procedimiento, Gilbert! Solo hay que entrar en su mansión y conseguir respuestas… no mentira con una espada al cuello

-¿Y como planeas infiltrarte Vash? No eres exactamente del tipo que pasa desapercibido, ¿crees que esperara sentado e indefenso a que un hombre armado hasta los dientes lo ataque? Ese plan solo podría llevarlo a cabo alguien que luzca indefenso pero que en realidad sea fuerte y sobretodo que el duque no lo conozca… ninguno de nosotros podría hacerlo

-¿Entonces abandonaras a Elizabeta y Roderich así como así? Pensé que eran tus amigos…- con expresión sombría, el menor de los ahí presentes se retiró.

-Pobre chico, lastima que no halla tiempo para ocuparse de él… Ivan, Eduard, pueden retirarse… Gilbert, reúne a todos los soldados disponibles… hay que buscar una forma de realizar un interrogatorio de manera "legal"

Alfred estaba desconsolado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado… no iba a rendirse tan fácil, debía haber algo que pudiese hacer… ciertamente no podía entrar a la mansión así como así, seria muy sospechoso… especialmente si era él ¿De quien nadie desconfiaría?

La respuesta le llegó de manera casi instantánea… frente a el caminaba una joven de largo cabello oscuro cargando varias cajas de aspecto pesado, como el "héroe" que era decidió ayudar a aquella muchacha desvalida

-¡Permítame ayudarla!

-No se preocupe, no es nada- contestó esta con una sonrisa, no parecía costarle mayor trabajo

-Mei, no deberías cargar todo tu sola- apareció de repente otro chico muy parecido a ella con el cabello algo más claro y corto. Su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo

-En serio, no es problema… llevo más que esto a diario

-Insisto, si puedo ser de ayuda- interrumpió Alfred quitándole algunas cosas, se sorprendió al notar que eran realmente pesadas… había asumido que una chica no podría tener tal fuerza… ¡Eso era! ¡Nadie nunca temería de una chica en problemas!

Acompaño a los 2 aldeanos de los que descubrió eran los menores de 5 hermanos… al parecer los 3 mayores estaban desaparecidos. También averiguó que la chica era costurera… un plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!- le dijo al llegar al taller y a grandes rasgos le explico sus sospechas y lo que paneaba hacer

-Esto no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué mis hermanos se habrían ido con el duque? Aun si los sedujo…

-Un demonio- contestó Li aun sin perder su expresión seria

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Alfred

-He leído sobre eso… hacen pactos con la gente a cambio de su alma… pueden manipular a cualquiera

-Interesante… ¿Cómo te deshaces de uno?

-Las leyendas dicen que con una daga en el corazón…

-Habrá que intentarlo…

El duque Bonnefoy escuchó un leve toquido proveniente de la puerta principal, ¿Quién osaría molestarlo en ese momento? De no muy buen humor se levantó entre el mar de cuerpos que lo rodeaba y sonrió un poco al acariciar el cabello de Arthur mientras buscaba su ropa. Se arregló el cabello y subió la delgada escalera que daba acceso al resto de su mansión.

La puerta fue empujada con suavidad, no le asustó siempre la dejaba abierta por si algún hombre o mujer victima de su hechizo llegaba. Él como acostumbraba esperó al pie de la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta. No recordaba haber visto a la dama frente a él nunca en su vida… ¿Cómo podía haber llegado hasta ahí?

-Disculpe, ¿No ha venido aquí un hombre bajo de cabello canoso? Envié a mi cochero por ayuda hace un rato y no ha regresado… mi carroza se volcó y no conozco a nadie aquí- dijo con una voz algo ronca, quizás estuviese enferma… el duque se relamió con lujuria, era bastante guapa. Su rostro se veía algo sonrojado y lo escondía con un pañuelo que sujetaba justo sobre su boca, tenia el cabello largo y rubio con ondas, el fleco tapaba sus ojos pero pudo notar que eran azules. El vestido era claramente costoso pero estaba algo sucio, probablemente debido al volcamiento del coche. Bonnefoy no pudo evitar notar lo llamativo de su busto… definitivamente le gustaba

-¿Entonces eres de otra ciudad?- preguntó fingiéndose deseoso de ayudar

-si, se suponía que regresaba a casa de visitar a unos parientes a un par de pueblos de aquí

-entiendo… ¿Qué tal si por hoy te quedas en mi humilde hogar y mañana mando a llamar a alguien que se encargue del carro?

-Le estaría eternamente agradecida

-no es nada- le tendió la mano y la abrazó con fuerza, dirigía una mano a su cuello cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho… se echó hacia atrás y vio como sus ropajes comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y luego de morado ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Miró a la dama que ahora sostenía una daga ensangrentada, llevó las manos a su cabello y reveló que se trataba de una peluca, cuando sacó unos lentes de los pliegues del vestido al fin lo reconoció… era el campesino ese ¿Cómo lo había engañado?

Sintió un ruido proveniente del piso, eran gritos de terror e ira… su hechizo se había roto, sus amantes comenzaban a aparecer, escapaban de ahí… todos, algunos, como Lovino y Roderich, le dirigían una mirada de asco, Natasha y Elizabeta se detuvieron solo a propinarle un par de golpes, pero la mayoría huía tan rápido como podía… como Erika y Raivis, aquellos que eran los mas jóvenes y habían sido los primeros en salir… pero lo único que le importaba era Arthur ¿Dónde estaría?

Lo diviso a un costado, no parecía tan apresurado como los demás… corrió hasta ver a Alfred y se detuvo en seco. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y comenzó a gritarle y golpearlo mientras le preguntaba que hacia vestido de mujer. Que más le valía no ser travesti y cosas por el estilo, ni siquiera notó la presencia de Francis y cuando se calmó un poco solo tomó de la mano al campesino y salieron de ahí sin mirar atrás. Bonnefoy miraba con impotencia… ya no era capaz de hablar, no tenia fuerzas… al fin y al cabo no había podido decirle que lo amaba y ya no tendría otra oportunidad… después de todo, ese era su destino: morir solo y ser despreciado eternamente.

Cayó al piso rendido con las manos sobre su pecho en un vano intentó de evitar la caída de más sangre… la espada brillaba malignamente en su cinto mientras el demonio reclamaba su pago.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Esta vez creo que será un largo comentario… para empezar es la primera vez que uso/menciono a algunos personajes y de hecho tuve que investigar sobre sus nombre humanos así que creo necesario añadir un par de aclaraciones sobre aquellos que no poseen o no utilicé nombre oficiales._

_Si bien existen nombre tentativos para Ucrania, la verdad no me convencen del todo por lo que decidí conservar el nombre que comúnmente se usa en el fandom pero con el apellido que le dio Himaruya-sama_

_Liechtenstein, sé que normalmente se la llama Lily pero leí que Himaruya Hidekaz había dado un par de nombres posibles para ella y ese me gustó_

_Seychelles, por más que busqué no pude hallarle un nombre y vi en otro fic que le habían puesto Michelle pero hallarle un apellido fue imposible_

_Mónaco, al igual que con Seychelles no hallaba nombre para ella, al final tuve que inventarme uno _

_Debo admitir que me costó un poco sacar este capitulo, primero por que nunca había usado a Francis de protagonista (de hecho nunca había aparecido con más que un par de líneas) y su personalidad me resulta bastante compleja, segundo requería usar muchos personajes y a la hora de poner diálogos hasta yo me confundía y tercero si bien tenia la trama y las historias de los personajes bien claras (terminé dándole a cada "raptado" su pequeña historia personal pero solo añadí lo que no entorpecía mucho la trama original) me negaba rotundamente a dejar a Alfred como quien derrotara a Francis… el único problema es que su complejo de héroe y su tendencia a no pensar en consecuencias lo hacían perfecto para eso así que finalmente me ganó (También en un momento consideré a Taiwán pero cambiaba la trama de la canción, en una parte dice que "buscaba a su amor perdido" y había escrito que ella buscaba a sus hermanos ) _

_Sé que el razonamiento de Alfred al final es un poco machista pero es cierto… en general se considera más peligroso a un hombre que a una mujer… y me hacia gracia imaginarme a Al con un vestido._

_Sobre las listas de desaparecidos, sé que le quitan toda la seriedad a la historia pero no me resistí _

_Bien creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir ¿Me merezco un review? ¿Abucheos? ¿Qué pecado les gustaría que suba a continuación? (solo no pidan soberbia por que he tenido enormes problemas escogiendo los personajes)  
><em>


	3. Judgement of Corruption

_**Pecado: **__Avaricia_

_**Título: **__Judgement of corruption _

_**Canción: **__akutoku no judgement_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá (al parecer es por el bienestar psicológico del resto de los fans o algo por el estilo… además que no creo Himaruya Hidekaz me quiera vender los derechos) Vocaloid tampoco eso es de varias empresas y la canción, junto con toda la saga, su trama, etc. Son de Akuno-P. _

_**Advertencias:**__ mensajes medios anticristos… no, no tanto como eso pero la verdad no me gusta mencionar temas relacionados con la religión y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por que le da más sentido a la historia. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Pronto estarás bien mi niño… lo prometo"_

Cuentan algunos que hace mucho tiempo, en este mismo lugar vivió un hombre tan cruel que se creía estaba poseído por un demonio, un juez corrupto y aprovechador que se ganó el apodo de "el recolector", no se avergonzaba de sus pecados, es más parecía orgulloso de ellos… su nombre era Antonio Fernández Carriedo y esta es su historia.

Su trabajo no era la gran cosa pero le confería un poder inmenso, casi a diario el destino de mucha gente era puesto en sus manos… él tenia la ultima palabra para separar a buenos y malos. Si, en un principio su motivación había sido clara, quería hacer justicia. Pero con el tiempo sus ideales se fueron diluyendo para ser remplazados por un nuevo amor. El dinero.

Sus juicios pasaron a ser meras pantallas, la verdadera acción se llevaba a cabo antes de estos. Ya no separaba a los buenos de los malos si no a ricos y pobres.

Cierto día debía atender una disputa entre dos vecinos del lugar, uno era un banquero muy afamado mientras que el otro un aristócrata, Antonio preveía una gran fortuna en su bolsillo.

Llegó más temprano que de costumbre y se instaló en su oficina a la espera de sus clientes. Puntual como era de esperarse de él, un hombre clase alta tocó a su puerta. Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo antes de indicarle que podía tomar asiento. Llevaba su corto cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con solo un mechón fuera de lugar, sus ojos eran violetas y reflejaban severidad, estaban enmarcados en unas gafas cuadradas. Vestía un sencillo traje azul con un pañuelo al cuello… aun así, lucia como un rico.

-Cuanto tiempo, Antonio

-Bastante Roderich… dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo amigo?- preguntó con una inocente sonrisita, siempre sonreía.

-creo que ya lo sabes

-entonces permíteme cambiar mi pregunta ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Deseo ganar el juicio- sacó una bolsa de monedas de su chaqueta- 100 monedas de oro, ¿es suficiente para ti?

-supongo… a menos que Vash este interesado en hacer una oferta mejor

-¿Ya estuvo aquí? Así que su conciencia no estaba tan limpia como decía… según él ganaría el juicio limpiamente

-es algo extraño de decir si consideramos el por qué estas aquí

-Me da igual… duplico mi oferta, ese desgraciado es demasiado avaro para superar eso…. Claro que el resto te lo daré después de verlo tras las rejas

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía- tomó la bolsa- este es el mejor abogado que podrías haberte conseguido

Roderich se retiró con semblante serio y un poco tenso, su adversario poseía más dinero después de todo… el problema estaba en si ofrecería algo más tentador que él, después de todo era una tacaño... quizás aun tenia esperanzas.

Antonio esperó un buen rato pero el demandado no se apareció, "Una lastima con el dinero que hay en su banco podría haber mandado a ese aristócrata presumido a la horca y no sin razón." Pensó mientras se dirigía al estrado. Los otros 2 hombres lo esperaban con semblante serio.

El teatro comenzó, escuchó a ambos exponer sus posturas, sin realmente prestar mucha atención… le resultaba aburrido, ya sabia de que trataba. De hecho era bastante simple, Roderich había proclamado que Vash tenia emplazada su casa en sus tierras, mientras que el rubio reclamaba que él territorio de su vecino terminaba antes de llegar a su hogar. Luego les permitió insultarse y rebatirse un rato para finalmente dar su veredicto. Cada cual parecía muy seguro de si mismo. Antonio se levantó y pidió silencio antes de declarar:

-En vista de los antecedentes presentados, no me queda más que dar a conocer mi resolución absoluta. El terreno en que fue construida la casa del señor Zwingli pertenece a Lord Edelstein por lo que él primero es culpable de apropiación indebida de tierras y es sentenciado a devolver la propiedad en disputa y a 5 años de presidio- recitó con monotonía, si bien sonreía, la verdad no le importaba lo que ocurriese. Se retiró del lugar justo antes que los soldados arrastraran al joven a la cárcel, no le gustaba esa imagen. Los condenados siempre lucían igual, ojos llorosos, rostro quebrado y pálido… le revolvía el estomago.

Cuando dejó el edificio de justicia esa tarde lo esperaba un criado de Roderich con una bolsa con 200 monedas de oro… esta vez su sonrisa fue genuina, su cliente debía haber estado muy agradecido para darle aquel pago extra.

Caminó a su casa como siempre, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, el resto de los ciudadanos lo tenían sin cuidado. Solo se paró un momento frente a una casa de campo que estaba siendo demolida ante la mirada llorosa de una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio… se parecía a Vash. No le causó ninguna emoción pero por alguna razón recordó que el ahora preso solía vivir solo con su hermana pequeña. Algo parecido a la empatía impactó su pecho pero no dijo ni hizo nada… solo continuó su camino, no era asunto suyo.

Entró a su casa, se quitó el abrigo y subió corriendo las escaleras. Arriba lo esperaba su amado hijo, el único ser en el mundo por quien sentía un afecto tan grande como por el dinero.

Un tiempo atrás aquella casa había parecido una guardería, llena de niños riendo y jugando. Antonio adoraba a sus pequeños más que a nada… pero con el tiempo se fueron alejando, lo abandonaron uno a uno. Lo consideraban un tirano o al algo por estilo… era difícil asignar esa palabra a un hombre que sonríe las 24 horas del día, pero eso fue lo que todos dijeron… El único que se quedó fue el pequeño Lovino y no es que tuviese otra opción. Había sido el mayor y el que más peleaba con su padre pero seguía ahí… ya fuese por que era incapaz de caminar o por que realmente amaba a Antonio, después de todo siempre había sido su favorito.

Cada día al llegar, el juez preparaba sopa de tomates… la favorita del joven y le llevaba un gran y humeante plato al cuarto. Ahí con mucha paciencia se enfrentaba al ceño fruncido de Lovino que detestaba depender de su padre y lo alimentaba con una gran cuchara de plata.

-¡abre la boca Lovi! Si no comes bien no tendrá fuerzas y te quedaras en cama para siempre

No recibía nunca una respuesta, hacia años que el chico se negaba a hablar de tan molesto que estaba. Pero el padre seguía con su labor, introducía una a una las cucharadas de comida en la boca de su "pequeño tesoro". Cuando por fin se acababa la sopa acariciaba un riso castaño del pequeño y se retiraba a contar sus ganancias del día.

Nadie sabia que Lovino era la razón de que Antonio fuese quien era, el juez no quería el dinero por simple codicia, si no para curar a su hijo. Era ambicioso y amaba el dinero, eso nadie lo podía negar pero su verdadera razón era otra.

Cuenta una leyenda que aquel que posea en su persona los 7 pecados capitales será capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo por más imposible que sea… o al menos eso fue lo que él demonio dijo.

Esto había ocurrido muchos años atrás, cuando Antonio pasaba por una gran depresión producto del abandono de sus retoños, se encontraba sentado junto a la cama de un durmiente Lovino, sujetaba con fuerza sus manos, como evitando que este también escapara cuando algo llamó su atención. La cuchara con la cual había alimentado al chico brillaba en la oscuridad y luego una voz resonó en su mente, no provenía de ninguna parte.

Por un momento pensó en dios pero no podía ser, hace tiempo había perdido la fe en sus milagros… de hecho en más de una ocasión había buscado ayuda en las llamadas artes oscuras para sus problemas debido al injusto trato que ese ser superior le había dado

"¿No te gustaría tener todo lo que siempre soñaste?"

-No creo que nadie pudiese responder que no- aquel ser invisible le daba miedo

"Pues entonces hagamos un trato… puedo traer de vuelta a todos tus pequeños"

-¿para que? Me seguirían odiando – contestó con una sonrisa- lo único que quiero es que Lovino este sano, que camine, hable y juegue como todos los niños de su edad

"Eso es algo más complicado… será caro"

-He escuchado sobre esto, eres un demonio ¿Qué puedo darte además de mi alma? No esperes dinero de mí

"Hay algo que me gusta de tu espíritu mezquino y codicioso… pero ¿Por qué no lo haces más valioso aun?"

-¿Cómo?

"siempre he anhelado el alma del portador de los 7 pecados capitales"

-así que debo encarnarlos todos y tú salvaras a mi hijo

"así de simple"

-una pregunta más… ¿Por qué yo?

"Tienes un alma tan sumida en el pecado que llegaste a llamarme voluntariamente ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Si se acordaba, en un momento de furia contra el mundo, dios y todo lo habido y por haber, lo había dicho "si hay algún demonio por ahí con gusto le daría mi alma por una solución a esto" pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.

-Es un trato

Así había ocurrido y desde entonces la vida de Antonio había cambiado… por eso se había transformado en el juez corrupto, el dinero era necesario para sus planes… habían pecados que simplemente no estaban en su personalidad pero con dinero todo se podía comprar…. Como solía decirles a sus clientes "el dinero es el mejor abogado en el infierno"

Unos días después fue convocado nuevamente a la corte, no era un caso difícil… era evidente que él acusado era culpable, solo debía sentenciarlo a muerte… sus crímenes los ameritaban.

Se trataba de un rico general de la marina, cuando llegaba al puerto lo hacia con la actitud de una persona ejemplar pero en realidad se dedicaba a la piratería en ultramar y siempre volvía con su barco cargado de oro y joyas que no compartía con nadie más. Durante su último viaje en condiciones bastante poco claras, probablemente bajo efectos del alcohol y la ira había asesinado a casi toda su tripulación. La ley era clara, tenía la muerte más que merecida. El deber de Antonio simplemente era decidir si usar la horca o la guillotina.

Una hora antes del juicio el hombre apareció en su oficina, nunca había hablado pero era inconfundible. Llevaba un sombrero de capitán rojo con plumas sobre su corto cabello rubio, tenia ojos verdes bajo unas espesas cejas y vestía un largo abrigo a juego con su sombrero. Cargaba una bolsa de monedas, la más grande que Antonio había visto en su vida.

-hay 2 millones de piezas de oro… podrías comprar un continente con esto- comentó sin siquiera saludar, luego sacó una botella de licor de su bolsillo y le dio un largo trago- ¿Qué me dice, señor Fernandez?

-Que ha hecho un buen trato capitán Kirkland- su sonrisa esa monumental, casi tanto como las caras de enojo del pueblo cuando lo declaró inocente.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas entre los habitantes, la sed de venganza creció y una verdadera revolución se desató. La gente tomó cartas en el asunto y una turba enfurecida se dirigió a la casa de Kirkland, lo sacaron a la fuerza y en medio de la calle lo mataron, sus guardias no pudieron ayudarlo… corrieron la misma suerte.

Antonio vio todo desde la ventana del cuarto de Lovino, no le importó en absoluto. El capitán ya le había pagado, ya no era asunto suyo. También pudo observar como la multitud con antorchas se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su casa. Ya no quiso mirar más. Solo se acercó a la cama de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Se escuchaban ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo y Antonio pudo oír que la tenue voz de Lovino, aquella que no salía de su boca hacia montones de años decía "hace calor" eso fue todo lo que pudo percibir antes de que las llamas engulleran el lugar y todo el que estaba adentro.

-Nada nos pasará mientras estemos juntos- susurró a su hijo dirigiendo una cucharada de sopa a su boca como si ignorase que la casa se estaba quemando.

Cuando Antonio despertó estaba en un lugar oscuro, solo podía distinguir un par de puertas de mármol abiertas y al fondo una persona. Era un hombre alto de cabello claro, casi blanco, tenia unos penetrantes ojos violetas y sonreía inquietantemente. Llevaba una larga bufanda al cuello y un grueso abrigo a pesar del calor que hacia ahí y en sus manos sostenía una cañería.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la entrada al inframundo ~da

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Una buena pregunta, me llamo Ivan pero la mayoría se refiera a mí como "El señor del jardín infernal" mi trabajo es decidir si las almas van al cielo o al infierno

-supongo que ya tienes un veredicto sobre mi

-Incluso las personas más atroces pueden ser salvadas si pagan con dinero… el dinero es el mejor abogado en el infierno ¿no es así?

Antonio solo sonrió al escuchar aquella frase que él mismo había pronunciado tantas veces y se acercó al otro hombre, ahí le susurró al oído:

-jamás te daré mi fortuna

Y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta del infierno… no permitiría que alguien más lo juzgara, ese era su trabajo. Así se sumergió en el abismo prometiendo volver juntar los 7 pecados capitales que transformarían ese mundo en una utopía para él y su amado Lovino.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Me encanta esta canción lastima que no pude hacer nada con el título para que fuese más acorde con el fic que simplemente el mismo de la canción.

Simplemente no sabia a quien poner aquí por que personajes tacaños en Hetalia hay pero codiciosos de verdad, no. Lo mas parecido fue imaginarme a Antonio en su época de conquistador (por eso la referencia a los "niños que lo abandonaron" que vendrían a ser los latinoamericanos) y cuando me imaginaba al general que había asesinado a mucha gente pensé en Rusia pero quedaba mejor como el maestro del infierno y Iggy pirata tuvo que tomar su lugar, nunca lo había usado de pseudo-villano fue raro…

Pues espero que les haya gustado

Antonio: ¡Dejen reviews para que logre salir del infierno!

Hey, no cambies la trama… ¿Cuál pecado quieren que siga? La envidia lo tengo bastante avanzado y a pesar de que tuve que volver a empezarlo (ya van como 3 veces xd) llevo un buen poco de la pereza…. Solo no me pidan el orgullo (aun no logro que los personajes me cuadren con la trama...)

Hasta el próximo, ¡gracias por leer!


	4. The Tailor Shop of Minsk Street

_**Pecado: **__Envidia_

_**Título: **__The Tailor Shop of Minsk street_

_**Canción: **__enbizaka no shitateya_

_**Parejas:**__ Belarus/Rusia unilateral, mención de Rusia/China_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Natasha (Belarus), Ivan (Rusia) y todos los demás personajes mencionados aun aquellos cuyo nombre no se menciona, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. La canción y toda la trama asociada a la saga 7 pecados capitales pertenece a Akuno-P y por supuesto yo solo me baso en su trabajo para escribir esto sin animo de lucro ni compensación de otro tipo , solo por diversión. _

_**Advertencias:**__ supongo que a alguien más sensible puede afectarle la mención de asesinatos pero la verdad es que no es nada descriptivo ni perturbador._

_**Aclaración:**__ no creo que haga falta decirlo pero para efectos de este capitulo, Belarus y Rusia no son hermanos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace mucho tiempo había un pequeño pueblo perdido en la zona más fría de lo que hoy conocemos como Siberia, pero que en su tiempo tuvo otro nombre que ya nadie recuerda. En este poblado se llevaba una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones, cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos con una sonrisa, era un lugar donde nunca esperarías que sucediera algo extraño. Todo era paz y felicidad… bueno, casi todo.

Natasha Arlovskaya, era la única costurera del pueblo, como lo habían sido su madre y su abuela antes que ella. Todos siempre elogiaban su trabajo, tenia un talento natural… podía crear algo hermoso de la tela más simple y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello… por eso nadie esperaría que ella fuese la persona más infeliz del lugar. Nadie la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Era una mujer seria, podía incluso ser algo agresiva con algunos clientes, "daba igual, tendrían que volver o arriesgarse a viajar cientos de kilómetros hasta el próximo poblado y aun así no obtendrían algo tan bello como sus trajes". Podía darse el lujo de ser poco amable, después de todo así era ella. Cerrada, arisca, solitaria… ¿Quién podría imaginar que esta chica que vivía para su trabajo quisiera tener amigos o un enamorado? No, ella estaba casada con su taller. O al menos eso pensaban los demás habitantes del pueblo, por que la verdad es que Natasha si estaba enamorada y completamente loca por un hombre que ni siquiera se molestaba en pasarse a verla de vez en cuando.

Su nombre era Ivan Braginski, con frecuencia pasaba por fuera de la tienda, pero jamás entraba… era de las pocas personas que no usaban la ropa de la costurera.

-¡Que falta de consideración! ¡Yo que tanto lo amo… podría visitarme de vez en cuando! Pero no importa, algún día nos casaremos y seremos felices ¿no es así? –se decía de vez en cuando antes de volver a sumir su mente en su trabajo, la única cosa que la llenaba en realidad, que la hacia sentir plena, casi tanto como cuando observaba a Ivan.

Un día cualquiera de verano, o al menos lo que en esa zona se llama verano, Natasha había salido de su tienda a recibir un poco de los escasos rayos solares sobre su piel. Ahí fue cuando lo vio, paseaba por el parque, solo en esta época se podía apreciar las bellas plantas sin su cubierta de nieve y hielo, parecía encantado con el florecimiento de unos girasoles. Pensó en acercársele pero se detuvo en seco al verlo más de cerca, no estaba solo. Su acompañante llevaba una cola de caballo, su cabello era negro… oscuro, poco común por ahí y vestía un abrigo rojo bastante delgado aun para esa estación, temblaba de frio por supuesto.

-Ivan, me estoy congelando ~aru- lo escuchó quejarse en voz baja, el más alto le tendió su bufanda…a Natasha se le partió el corazón, en todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolo jamás se la había quitado, ni una sola vez… ese desconocido era "alguien" para su amado, ardía en celos, de alguna forma se sentía humillada, o mas bien engañada…

Llorando volvió a su taller y se desplomó frente a la mesa de costura

-¿Quién era ella? ¿O era un él? ¿Qué más da? Parecían muy cercanos… nunca fue tan amable conmigo… ¿Qué ves en esa persona? ¿Qué tiene que yo no? El abrigo le sentaba muy bien, se le veía hermoso pero no podía ser tan importante para él o si…- se sentía horrible, no sabia que hacer… odiaba profundamente a esa persona anónima, miró con malicia sus tijeras. Habían sido herencia de su madre, eran su posesión más valiosa, cuando las sujetaba casi podía escucharla decir "Nunca olvides Natasha, mientras más las afiles… mejor cortaran" una pequeña sonrisita cruzo su rostro con el recuerdo- concéntrate en el trabajo, Natasha- se dijo así misma antes de levantar el utensilio.

Al día siguiente despertó de buen humor, se levantó temprano y se sentó a trabajar en el abrigo que había dejado a medio ajustar la noche anterior, sujetó firmemente sus tijeras y continúo el trabajo sumiendo toda su mente en él. A media mañana sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levanto con tranquilidad y fue a abrir, debía ser un cliente.

Cuando abrió notó algo extraño en el barrio, era un ambiente algo tenso, la gente caminaba extrañamente de prisa y pudo distinguir una multitud al fondo de la calle.

-¡Bueno días señorita Natasha!- saludó el joven que la esperaba afuera, era algo bajito, rubio y de ojos muy grandes, siempre sonreía… era un cliente frecuente.

-Pasa Tino- le indicó con seriedad, ambos ingresaron hasta el salón de costura- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Mi boina se estropeó – le tendió una bolsa de papel que cargaba- ¿podrías arreglarla?

La costurera examinó con cuidado el contenido

-No será difícil

-Tómate tu tiempo, Berwald puede venir por ella cuando regrese del trabajo esta tarde

-¿Esta tarde? No me tomará más de 10 minutos… toma asiento

Tomó una aguja de la mesa y se dispuso a trabajar, no era mucho lo que tenia que hacer

-¿Has sabido lo que ocurrió ayer?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te refieres a lo que trae a la gente tan asustada?

-si, al parecer hubo una especie de crimen

-¿crimen? Eso es extraño…

-cierto, al parecer asesinaron a un hombre… nunca había ocurrido algo así en el pueblo, no era de aquí, conoció al señor Braginski en un viaje y se vino a vivir con él, se llamaba Yao… no se sabe más de él, quizás alguien lo seguía…

-Es espantoso- comentó sin despegar los ojos de la tela- ¡Ya esta!

-Muchas gracias señorita Natasha- se puso la boina, pagó el trabajo y se retiró. La costurera se quedó pensativa, perdió un par de minutos pensando en el tal Yao y luego volvió a ocuparse de sus asuntos ¿Qué le importaba ese desconocido?

Esa tarde se sentó a tejer junto a la ventana, estaba algo atrasada con un pedido de chalecos para el invierno. Le gustaba observar la tranquilidad del lugar, las personas pasando sin preocupaciones, era relajante… pero ese día vio algo que preferiría no haber visto. Ahí venia él, bajando por la calle con el rostro casi cubierto con su bufanda, parecía muy triste. Con él iba una mujer, lo abrazaba con ademan protector. Era guapa, rubia de pelo corto, su busto llamaba la atención de cada hombre con el que se cruzaban, lloraba. Natasha no pudo evitar notar la bella cinta amarilla que utilizaba en su cabello, le daba un lindo toque. La costurera lloraba mientras sujetaba sus tijera con fuerza "Trabajo, trabajo" se repetía insistentemente intentando quitar el dolor de su mente. ¿Realmente así le gustaban las mujeres? Se preguntaba intentando secar sus ojos ya rojos por las lágrimas, seguía teniendo problemas para dedicarse a la costura.

Al otro día el pueblo estaba inusualmente bullicioso, el ambiente agitado podía palparse, Natasha lo comprobó cuando esa mañana se dirigía a comprar hilo, la gente se amontonaba yendo en la dirección contraria, la multitud al final de la calle era cada vez más grande. Escuchó la conversación que mantenían 2 hombres en el camino.

-Al parecer hubo otro asesinato- comentó el rubio, con sus rojizos ojos muy abiertos, no parecía asustado

-¡Que miedo! ¿Quién fue esta vez?- el de cabello oscuro en cambio, temblaba

-Nuevamente en la casa de Braginski, la señorita Yekaterina… con lo bonita que era

-¿Quién pudo haber querido hacerle daño?

Se alejaron demasiado y ya no se escuchaba lo que decían, a Natasha no le importó… no es que fuese aficionada a espiar pláticas ajenas. Se ocupaba de sus asuntos y solo eso, no tenia por que entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

Iba ya de regreso a su hogar cuando lo vio nuevamente, ya era demasiado, una infidelidad se la podía soportar, dos era conversable pero ya iban tres mujeres distintas, bueno, un hombre, una mujer y no podía estar segura del genero de su acompañante de ese día. Era rubio ¿o rubia? De grandes y apáticos ojos verdes, sonreía y hablaba por montones, como si no notara el estado depresivo de Ivan. Salían de una tienda.

-Como que o sea, estas botas son totalmente fabulosas ¿no lo crees?

-si, como digas Feliks- respondió el otro sin siquiera darle una mirada

-Ves, realmente soy un genio, te dije que acompañarme de comprar te subiría completamente el ánimo… Viendo cosas tan lindas ¿Quién podría estar triste?- levanto la pierna para que pudiera ver su nueva adquisición, Natasha por primera vez miró con interés al rubio. Eran unos botines delgados de color rosa brillante ¿Realmente a su amado le gustaban esa esa clase de personas? Nuevamente sentía celos e impotencia, ella era mejor que cualquiera de sus otras parejas… ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo solo para él? Volvió al taller enfurecida y recogió sus tijeras ¿Siempre habían sido de ese tono rojizo oscuro?

-Trabajo, Trabajo Natasha… ya casi acabamos…-se dio ánimos nuevamente.

La joven costurera se levantó emocionada a la mañana siguiente, estaba determinada a que las cosas cambiaran para ella. Ese día era diferente, ya no esperaría que el amor tocará a su puerta… iría tras de él.

Se levantó y tomó su ropa, sobre su hermoso vestido morado que había confeccionado ella misma y del que estaba tan orgullosa, puso el abrigo rojo. En sus pies calzo con cuidado los botines rosa y finalmente retiró el moño que solía usar en su largo cabello tan claro que era casi blanco y lo remplazó por la cinta amarilla.

Se miró al espejo complacida, finalmente era la clase de chica que él quería.

-¿No soy hermosa?- suspiró antes de salir

Casi en la puerta de su casa la esperaba un cliente, apresurada le explicó que no atendería ese día, no le importaba en absoluto si ese hombre no volvía, no le interesaba nada más que su amado.

Lo halló en el pequeño jardín fuera de su casa, 3 lapidas habían sido ubicadas una junto a la otra ahí, el sostenía con firmeza uno de los girasoles que días atrás había visto en el parque, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Esta vez estaba solo.

-¡Buenos días señorita! ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsa al verla parada frente a su cerca

-Vengo a verte, Ivan

-¿No conocemos?

-¡Que cruel eres!- comenzó a llorar, expresando todos sus sentimientos, humillación, celos, rabia, frustración, amor, todo en esas pequeñas gotas de agua. Sacó sus tijeras y las observó con detenimiento- las tijera están formadas por 2 navajas, estas se entrechocan... se juntan para cumplir su labor... así es como funciona un buen matrimonio- comentó con una sonrisa maniaca antes de abalanzarse sobre él

El ambiente en la ciudad era caótico al otro día, el terror se había apoderado completamente de los ciudadanos. Pero no de Natasha, a ella nada le importaba, su trabajo era su todo al fin y al cabo. Abrió la tienda como todos los días… corría una fuerte brisa, se estaba acabando la estación cálida, la mujer solo se aferró a su bufanda y siguió cosiendo. Al poco rato 3 hombres hicieron ingreso. El primero era de cabello castaño algo largo, parecía nervioso… lo reconoció como el que la había visitado el día anterior, el segundo casi tan rubio como ella llevaba lentes y no parecía interesado en lo que sea que hiciesen ahí y el tercero, era prácticamente un niño, de cabello claro y grandes ojos… temblaba sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué buscan?- preguntó sin despegar los ojos de sus tijeras… seria peligroso desconcentrarse al estar afilándolas y las requería a punto para su trabajo.

-Pues un buen amigo mio se casa y nos gustaría regalarle el traje para la ocasión- mencionó el de lentes- de ser posible, quisiéramos que por ahora sea sorpresa

-No debería haber problema con eso, díganme el nombre y lo haré… tengo las medidas de todo el pueblo aquí, después de todo

-¡Como era de esperarse de la señorita Natasha!- exclamó el castaño

-Si no tienen nada más que decir, váyanse – dijo con voz molesta, no le agradaba ese chico sonriente

-¡Gracias al cielo! No me gusta nada salir de mi casa con las cosas como están- comentó el más pequeño

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿No lo sabe? Ha habido una ola de asesinatos, mataron a la familia de nuestro jefe uno a uno, su esposo, su hermana, su primo y ayer al mismo señor Braginski… todo el pueblo esta asustado

-Es terrible, en ese caso será mejor que vuelvan a sus hogares… quiero seguir con mi trabajo- los 3 hombres se retiraron mientras la mujer observaba con detención sus tijeras, no importaba cuan filosas estuvieran… no perdían ese tinte rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Otro pecado listo! ¡Amo como quedó! Belarus aparecerá en mis fics más seguido…¿Saben? En un principio Romano iba a protagonizar este capitulo pero luego lo pensé y la verdad el perseguir a una persona no es su estilo… es mas de hacerse de rogar. Así que estuve un día entero pensando quien más podía ser y cuando se me ocurrió Belarus casi me muero por no haberlo pensado antes. _

_A estas alturas yo creo que la mayoría se dio cuenta quienes eran los personajes cuyos nombres no mencioné a lo largo del capítulo pero no esta de más dejarlo por escrito: los 2 hombres que hablan sobre la muerte de Yekaterina son Rumania y Bulgaria y los que visitan a Natasha al final de la historia son por supuesto los bálticos (y el que se casa es Tino… tenia que decirlo) _

_¡Estoy segura de que olvido algo!_

_Arthur: No me mencionaste, es la primera vez que no incluyes mi nombre en alguno de tus desvaríos_

_¡Tu no tenias nada que ver en esta historia… por eso apareces en mi comentario! Lo que iba a decir es que en un principio Feliks no iba a aparecer pero no me imaginaba a Rusia yendo de compras con los bálticos y luego recordé un fic donde mencionaba que eran parientes lejanos._

_Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué pecado debería seguir?... quedan pereza y soberbia…. No puedo asegurar para cuando por que la U ya comienza a consumir mi vida… (este cap estaba listo hace 1 semana pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo) pero será pronto! Y ahora si se puede elegir soberbia! (al fin me decidí con los personajes)_

_Gracias por leer!_


	5. Story of Pasta

_**Pecado: **__Soberbia _

_**Título: **__Story of pasta _

_**Canción (es): **__Aku no Monogatary (Aku no Musume -Aku no Meshitsukai)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, Vocaloid a… varias compañías, depende del personaje y "The evilious Chronicles" y todas las canciones y sub-sagas que la componen son de Mothy, pero claro eso ya lo sabían… ojala yo pudiese inventar historias así de geniales_

_**Advertencias:**__ Ooc, ciertos desvíos de la trama original que son explicados al final… muerte de personajes, lo de siempre. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar del reino de la traidora inhumanidad… no, no era así. En el reino de… ¡la pasta! Si, eso es.

Comencemos nuevamente, hace mucho mucho tiempo, en el reino de la pasta, gobernaba un joven príncipe, muchos decían que no era correcto que hubiese sido coronado a tan corta edad pero al fin y al cabo, nada se podía hacer… era el gobernante y ya. Su nombre era Feliciano Vargas y era un despreocupado chico de 20 años de edad, la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban guapo. La verdad, había algo de atractivo en esos ojos castaños que rara vez se abrían simultáneamente, en su sonrisa ingenua e infantil, en su cuerpo algo debilucho, su cabello castaño claro con un rizo que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física y su actitud inocente. El príncipe tenia todo cuanto podía desear, todos los lujos posibles, podía tomar siestas y comer pasta a cualquier hora del día o si lo prefería jugar con su gato. Después de todo si algo malo ocurría siempre podía confiar en su fiel sirviente Lovino. Aquel que siempre había estado a su lado y hasta donde podía saber siempre lo estaría.

Lovino guardaba cierto parecido con el príncipe, pero debido a su actitud gruñona y malhumorada nadie podía establecer a ciencia cierta que era lo que los hacia tan similares… tampoco es que alguien se interesase demasiado en él, después de todo su lugar estaba en las sombras, cumpliendo los deseos de aquella única persona que le importaba en el mundo, claro que eso jamás lo diría. El solo cuidaría de Feliciano sin que nadie lo notara, era su misión en la vida y estaba bien con ello, de hecho lo hacia feliz. Nunca sonreía pero lo sentía en el corazón, cuando veía al príncipe montar en el hermoso pony rosa que el rey de un reino cercano le había obsequiado como ofrenda de paz, cuando Feliciano sonreía al comer la pasta que su sirviente preparaba afanosamente cada día. Esas cosas hacían de la suya una vida feliz. Cualquiera podría haberse compadecido de la vida de un criado, especialmente del criado de un príncipe tan caprichoso pero el no veía nada malo en lo que hacia.

En todo reino de vez en cuando las cosas comienzan a ir mal, cualquier catástrofe puede afectar a los aldeanos, hambrunas, sequias, inundaciones, pestes, plagas… un sinfín de males. Y bueno, como en cualquier lugar al reino de la pasta un día llegó una gran crisis, todos comenzaron a empobrecerse… incluido el príncipe.

-¿Cómo que no hay dinero para vino?- preguntaba enfurecido-¿Cómo voy a comer mi pasta sin vino?

-el dinero de los impuestos ya no alcanza para cubrir todos los gastos del castillo

-entonces aumenta los impuestos

-pero sus súbditos morirán de hambre

-claro que no… ¿Cómo van a morir de algo así?- le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, para él que siempre había tenido todo, la hambruna era algo inimaginable. Después de eso, Lovino no tuvo mas opción que hacer cumplir las ordenes de su amo. El descontento comenzó a extenderse entre los ciudadanos que eran fuertemente reprimidos por las fuerzas armadas.

Sin embargo lo que realmente desencadenaría el desastre para Feliciano, no ocurrió hasta meses después. Estaban de visita en un país vecino por razones diplomáticas, al príncipe se le hacia mortalmente aburrido pero no había logrado escabullirse del trabajo, por más que había rogado había tenido que ir.

No le gustaba para nada ese lugar, ese país era extraño, ellos no comían pasta… casi le había dado un paro cardiaco cuando se enteró, además le habían dicho que el rey del lugar era muy extraño… en fin, nada más llegar se había encerrado en la habitación que le habían asignado y se había negado a salir hasta que alguien le consiguiera algo comestible ya que se negaba a probar los extraños alimentos de ese país. Por supuesto con alguien se refería a Lovino que tuvo que salir del lujoso palacio del rey e internarse en el pueblo para conseguir algo de pasta. Caminó durante horas por el inmenso mercado sin encontrar nada, toda su paciencia se había agotado. Ahí solo vendían papas, cerveza y esas extrañas salchichas cuyo nombre no era capaz de pronunciar… era algo con w.

Derrotado se dejo caer a un costado del camino, no quería ver la cara que pondría Feliciano cuando le dijera que había sido incapaz de encontrarle algo bueno de comer. Con solo imaginarlo le dolía el corazón.

Nubes de polvo se levantaban a su alrededor con el paso de la gente que ignoraban completamente al joven, demasiado ocupados para verlo. En todo caso lo prefería así, no quería que nadie lo molestara en ese estado.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?- Escuchó de repente una voz que lo sobresaltó, molestó alzó la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa radiante que le recordaba a la de Feliciano y unos grandes ojos verdes genuinamente preocupados, ¿Por qué razón a ese extraño podía interesarle lo que le ocurría? No tenia idea.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó a la defensiva

-no lo creo, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo… ¿y tu eres?

-Lovino Var… solo Lovino…

-y bien Lovino, ¿Qué tiene tan desanimado?

-no es nada

-vamos, quizás pueda ayudarte…

-solo si puedes hacer aparecer un plato de pasta con salsa de tomates- soltó con amargura

-quizás esto sirva de algo- comenzó a registrar las pesadas bolsas que cargaba y sacó unos cuantos tomates, eran rojos y brillantes y despedían un fuerte olor a fresco, se veían incluso más apetitosos que los que comía en casa.

-¿Estos existen aquí?

-No, empezaron a impórtalos de mi país hace poco…-había algo de tristeza en su mirada, pero seguía sonriendo

-¿Tampoco eres de aquí?

-si y no… ¿de donde vienes?

-del reino de la pasta- no sabia por que pero se sentía bien hablando con él, debía irse pero no quería.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-acompaño a mi her… al príncipe- quiso morderse la lengua, había estado a punto de delatar su mayor secreto- debo irme

-te acompaño, yo también voy al castillo

Caminaron en silencio, Lovino solo quería alejarse de ese extraño pero no podía decírselo, es cierto podía mandarlo al demonio pero había algo que le decía que seguiría sonriendo como si nada… además si iba al palacio significaba que no era cualquier aldeano, no iba a generar problemas internacionales por algo así. El camino se le hizo eterno.

-bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego…-se despidió el mayor

-si, hasta luego- ¡por fin! Ya no soportaba estar con él… lo hacia sentir extraño, no mal… solo extraño. Sin esperar más se dirigió hacia la puerta de servicio

-¡espera!

-¿Que?

-No me dijiste tu nombre

-Lovino

-¿Solo Lovino?

-No necesitas saber el resto- contestó con amargura

-esta bien… por si te lo preguntabas, me llamo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… ojala nos volvamos a encontrar pronto- aun con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se retiró. ¡Que extraño tipo! Pensó el otro antes de volver a sus asuntos.

En la cocina del castillo encontró harina y algo de carne, al fin podría preparar una pasta más o menos decente. Muy feliz se dirigió al cuarto del príncipe confiado en por fin poder tranquilizarlo. Casi se desmaya al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo sentado frente a un gran plato de wurst y papas. Y lo peor era que de verdad estaba comiendo… parecía encantarle

-¿Ves como no era tan malo?- pregunto un hombre rubio sentado a su lado ¿Y ese quien era?

-¡Si! ¡La comida de este país es deliciosa Ludwig! ~vee ¡Lovino regresaste! ¡Y trajiste pasta! ¡Quedará delicioso con esto!

Un poco perplejo y con un sentimiento de derrota dejó el plato frente a los otros 2 hombres. Luego se retiró algo incomodo, había algo que no le gustaba del sujeto rubio.

Vagó sin rumbo por el lugar hasta llegar a un bello jardín de tomates ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Se hubiese evitado ese estúpido viaje al pueblo. No vio a nadie cerca y realmente no es como si la puerta hubiese estado cerrada así que decidió que no había problema si entraba. En medio del lugar había una banca de madera, se dejo caer allí, era realmente cómodo y apacible. Cerró los ojos e inhalo repetidas veces en un intento de calmarse, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo había hecho enojar tanto.

-¿Mal día?

-No te interesa…

-¡No hay por que ser tan cruel Lovi!

-¡No me llames Lovi!

-Pero suena lindo…

-He dicho que no… ¿Y tu de donde saliste?- solo entonces notó que estaba hablando con Antonio

-Considerando que estamos en mi jardín, creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta

- supongo que lo siento… solo quería alejarme de mi her…-ahí estaba de nuevo, tenia que tener más cuidado al hablar con ese tipo, ¿Qué tenia que no le permitía mentir?- del príncipe y su amigo musculoso… me ponían de nervios

-Me da la impresión que te preocupas demasiado, relájate un poco y sonríe

Lovino no le hizo el menor caso pero continúo intentándolo. De hecho no lo dejó en paz ese día, tampoco los siguientes… estaba empeñando en hacer al sirviente sonriera, quería verlo feliz… además en el fondo intuía que este disfrutaba de su compañía.

Todo parecía tan feliz, tan idílico, perfecto… demasiado para durar, claro que eso no lo podían saber, no aun.

Era el dia en que regresarían al país de la pasta y el príncipe parecía un poco nervioso, no había dicho nada pero tenia un plan que llevar a cabo… era ahora o nunca. Se acercó al cuarto de su nuevo amigo y tocó levemente la puerta para luego entrar sin esperar un respuesta.

El rubio se encontraba leyendo un libro y se sobresaltó bastante cuando su visitante corrió a abrazarlo.

-Feliciano… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenia que decirte algo antes de irme…

-¿Que cosa?- finalmente se dignó a mirarlo

-Pues tú me gustas mucho… y bueno, quiero casarme contigo

-Es… esto, lo siento mucho… pero debo rechazar tu oferta, estoy comprometido con alguien más…

-ya veo…-soltó triste y algo humillado- supongo que nos veremos pronto Lud- soltó con pesar escondiendo la macabra sonrisa que ya se formaba en su rostro, tenia una idea.

En cuanto llegó a su palacio pidió a su fiel sirviente que mandara a llamar a su ministro de relaciones exteriores para un asunto altamente confidencial, tan secreto que no le reveló de que trataba. Pero Lovino no desconfió, ni insistió, ni siquiera se imagino que podría ser algo malo, después de todo su hermano era tan inocente que aun no se daba cuenta de la relación que había entre ellos. Por eso mismo cuando asistió a aquella conversación su corazón casi se paraliza por completo.

-señor Bonnefoy, ¿Ha oído hablar del reino de la pasión?

-Cruzando el mar, frente a nuestras costas, son los mayores productores de tomates y por supuesto nos importan gran parte de su producción- contestó algo incomodo el rubio, la verdad no entendía a que iba todo eso

-exacto ~vee… ¿No seria genial añadirlo a nuestro territorio?

-¿quiere declararles la guerra?- estaba anonadado, nunca se imaginó que el príncipe fuese a hacer algo así, siempre le había parecido un niño pequeño e inofensivo, de hecho no comprendía como podía decirlo tan sonriente.

-Exactamente… esas tierras serán nuestras

-La verdad suena interesante…. Pero ¿esta completamente seguro de esto?

-Que no quede nadie vivo- fue su única respuesta

El ministro se retiró con semblante serio, no estaba seguro de en que se estaba metiendo pero tampoco era como si pudiese ir en contra de su gobernante. Lovino en tanto aun no procesaba del todo aquella información… solo recordó aquella última conversación que había tenido con Antonio:

"_-¿No sonreirás para mi ni por que mañana te vas?_

_-No idiota… espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-El príncipe Feliciano lo comentó durante la cena anoche- soltó con naturalidad_

_-¿Así que comes con él y el resto de la realeza y tienes un jardín privado en el castillo? ¿Quién eres realmente?- le molestaba el secretismo de nuevo amigo, él estaba intentando ser sincero, ¿Por qué el otro nunca le contaba nada?... bueno, tenia una posible respuesta pero no quería considerarla._

_-¿Yo? Soy Antonio, solo Antonio_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero…_

_-El poder y los títulos no definen quien soy…_

_-Esperas que te diga mis secretos pero no eres capaz ni de contarme eso… muy justo- estaba realmente molesto, pero no con su acompañante si no consigo mismo, no quería admitir que comenzaba a enamorarse de ese desconocido._

_-No te enojes conmigo, si quieres confieso todo pero no me gusta esto… soy el príncipe del país de la pasión y por un tratado firmado quizás cuantos años atrás el prometido de Ludwig… por eso ahora vivo aquí_

_-ya veo…"_

El joven sirviente salió de su ensimismamiento como por arte de magia, acababa de llegar a la respuesta, su hermano no había declarado la guerra por cualquier cosa, el sentía celos… él quería al príncipe del país de la cerveza a toda costa. Sabia lo que sentía, él también se había enamorado… el problema radicaba en que hacer ahora.

-Lovino… tengo una misión especial para ti ~vee

-A sus órdenes- hizo una reverencia ocultando unas pequeñas lágrimas que batallaban por escapar de sus ojos

-Busca al príncipe heredero de esas tierras… un tal Antonio Fernández Carriedo, te será fácil reconocerlo, idiota, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, siempre sonríe. Mátalo… no quiero volver a saber de él.

No lloró, no se quejó, no emitió sonido alguno, solo tomó la daga dorada que el príncipe le tendía y se retiró. Aun sin mostrar emociones subió al primer barco que encontró al país vecino. Solo entonces se derrumbó. Encerrado en el pequeño camarote en que viajaba dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y golpeo las paredes, expreso todas sus frustraciones. Sabia que nadie se daría cuenta, el único que notaba su existencia después de todo era Antonio.

Cuando llegaron al puerto apenas si era capaz de caminar, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

Lo encontró paseando por el bosque en las afueras del pueblo, se veía algo decaído, pero aun así sonreía… Lovino simplemente no entendía como podía hacerlo, mas en esa situación. Aunque claro él no era consiente del riesgo en el que se hallaba aun.

-Lovi… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó gratamente sorprendido

-Ti… tienes que huir idiota- logró decir con dificultad, no podía matarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El príncipe declaró la guerra a tu país… se supone que te asesine… por favor, vete lejos….

Pareció considerarlo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza

-No puedo hacerle eso a mi pueblo… el deber de un rey es…

-gobernar, lo sé pero si das pelea tendré… tendré que…-no quería llorar, no en frente de él

-Lo entiendo… ven conmigo entonces

-no, no puedo… no abandonaré a Feliciano… aun después de esto es mi hermanito y yo juré estar siempre ahí para él- Antonio sonrió comprensivamente, solo entonces notó lo que había dicho y se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo

-no te preocupes, no hay que ser ningún genio para darse cuenta, ustedes 2 son idénticos… lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo llegaron a esta situación? ¿No deberías ser tú también un príncipe?

-Es una larga historia…

Nuestro padre fue el anterior rey del país de la pasta, era muy querido por el pueblo… lo veían como un gran monarca y una persona intachable… nadie sabia que era un mujeriego. Nuestra madre era una de las criadas del palacio con la que tuvo relaciones "por diversión", cuando se enteró que había quedado embarazada casi la mata. Pero llegaron a un acuerdo, la reina era infértil y deseaba un hijo, tan solo fingirían que el bebé era de ambos reyes y el "incidente" quedaría en el pasado nadie se imaginó que seriamos gemelos. Mi madre siempre dijo que le sorprendió que eligieran al menor de nosotros… para mi siempre fue evidente, Feliciano tiene algo que encanta a la gente… incluso a mi.

Así que él creció entre la realeza y yo me convertí en su sirviente personal, pero no le guardaba rencor por el destino que nos toco… de hecho se convirtió en la persona más querida para mi… a pesar de que es un tonto… por eso cuando murió mi madre le juré que lo protegería y apoyaría a toda costa

-¿El no conoce esa historia?

-no, saberlo solo le haría daño

-ya veo- desenvainó su espada y le tendió el mango a Lovino dejando el filo a solo unos milímetros de su cuello- supongo que es lo único que nos queda…

-no… ¿Por qué?

-si no me matas no solo faltarás a tu palabra, si no que te pondrás en peligro y mucha gente sufrirá una guerra sin sentido…

-¡eres un idiota! ¿No ves que no puedo hacerlo? Porqué yo te…

-yo también te amo… tanto como para hacer esto- sujeto la mano de Lovino alrededor del mango y la empujó clavando el sable justo en su corazón

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes!- ahora definitivamente ya no podía contener el llanto

-¿Me darías un último deseo?- el otro asintió- sonríe para mi

-Idiota…-con todo el dolor de su alma hizo lo que le pedía, aun soltando lagrimas le regalo una sonrisa que Antonio le devolvía como si no estuviese agonizando.

Se quedó con él hasta que su corazón dejó de latir, entonces cargó el cuerpo hasta un pozo abandonado, lo cubrió con una cuantas flores y lo selló para siempre… era lo más parecido a una tumba que podría darle. Luego volvió a palacio, quizás aun estuviese a tiempo de detener la guerra.

El príncipe estuvo más que complacido con las noticias y hasta cierto punto acogió la idea que su sirviente le presentaba, ordenó detener el avance de las tropas… pero era muy tarde para los poblados que ya habían sido arrasados

Mientras en los suburbios del reino de la pasta, ajeno a los oídos del príncipe y su sirviente:

-¡No podemos dejar que nos sigan utilizando así!- reclamaba sobre una mesa del bar una mujer castaña- ¡Nos quitan el dinero que ganamos a través de trabajo duro! ¡Diganme! ¿Cuántos de los nuestros murieron en esa estúpida guerra? ¿Qué nos había hecho ese país para invadirlo de esa manera?

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos Elizaveta? ¿Rebelarnos? Seamos sensatos no tenemos oportunidad en contra del príncipe y su ejercito- reclamó un hombre de ojos violetas

-Odio estar de acuerdo con Roderich pero es cierto-dijo Vash y la multitud en general dio su aprobación.

-¿Y si tuviéramos apoyo?-preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa recuperando la atención de la gente. Entonces hizo su ingreso su invitado sorpresa. Les dirigió una mirada confiada con sus ojos rojizos, sonreía casi de manera burlona, su cabello blanquecino se escondía bajo un sombrero con plumas y vestía una traje militar cubierto de condecoraciones, no había que ser un genio para notar que era alguien importante.

-Gente del Reino de la pasta, soy Gilbert Beilsmicht. Rey del reino de la cerveza… y estoy aquí para ofrecer mi ayuda

-¿Por qué harías eso?- preguntó Roderich con desconfianza

-Su príncipe atacó el país de mi mejor amigo y prometido de mi hermano, no contentó con eso lo mató… busco venganza, por eso pondré al invencible ejercito de mi país a su disposición.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

La aprobación fue total, a la mañana siguiente comenzaron las revueltas.

Desde el palacio Lovino observaba y hacia lo imposible por detenerlos y sobre todo para evitar que su hermano se enterara. No podía saber le razón de tanto problema. Pero las cosas empeoraron, las fuerzas armadas no fueron capaces de detener al pueblo, muchos incluso se unían a su causa. Finalmente fue inevitable, el palacio estaba rodeado… no había más opción.

-Príncipe, los rebeldes nos han rodeado

-¿Rebeldes?~ vee

-No hay tiempo de explicar, quieren matarlo… debe huir

-…pero…

-debe hacerme caso- comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la intercambio con el otro chico que solo lo miraba sorprendido- ya está, nadie lo reconocerá- sujetó con cuidado el rizo de cabello anti gravitatorio de su hermano y lo cambio de lado para que se pareciera a él

-¿Qué te pasará a ti?- lloraba desconsoladamente, no entendía que pasaba

-Debo pagar por los crímenes cometidos… si es verdad que la maldad corre por tus venas yo que tengo la misma sangre tomaré tu lugar… no llores, nada malo ocurrirá- le sonrió y lo empujo hacia afuera del salón para que se mezclara entre la multitud de sirviente que huían del lugar atemorizados- Al menos a ti si te pude salvar…-murmuró acomodando su pelo para lucir como Feliciano y se recordó sonreír, el príncipe siempre lo hacia… era la parte más difícil del plan, escuchó la voz de Antonio en su cabeza diciendo "Sonríe para mi" y susurrando- lo lamento… probablemente no nos volvamos a encontrar en la otra vida, no creo que mi alma siga el mismo camino que la tuya- se olvidó de si mismo, ahora era Feliciano. No pudo evitar reírse al ver su reflejo en el espejo de mano de su hermano, había sido un regalo de su padre por lo que siempre lo cargaba. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y 2 figuras ensangrentadas hicieron ingreso, un hombre y una mujer, ambos lo miraban con odio

-Que descortesía entrar así ~vee-imitó bastante bien al príncipe. Ciertamente le creyeron por que unos segundos después tenia una espada al cuello.

Lo sentenciaron a la guillotina esa misma tarde, no le importó, no se arrepintió de nada. Solo se dejó llevar a la muerte y cuando dio la hora aceptó el castigo. Entre la multitud de expresiones de odio pudo distinguir a su hermano llorando nuevamente. Pero ni eso lo hizo flaquear, solo esperó que las campanadas del reloj de la plaza indicaran su final y soltó sus últimas palabras:

-Espero que le cena de hoy sea pasta _~vee_

El único que entendió a que venia esa frase fue Feliciano, el resto solo pensó que el príncipe estaba demente, pero su hermano sabia que era un "sonríe, todo estará bien"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Hace mucho que no actualizaba, aun se acuerdan de mi fic, ¿cierto? _

_Nunca me había costado tanto sacar un capitulo… primero dije "la soberbia obviamente son los hermanos Vargas" pero luego la pareja Antonio/Ludwig comenzó a molestarme un poco… simplemente no pegaba. Pero no veía a Lovino con nadie que no sea Antonio… y me enredé entera por lo que me puse a buscar otros personajes y hasta hice un tablita con todas mis opciones y la que mejor quedaba era exactamente la primera que pensé así que me puse a redactar y pensé "Aku no musume no da para un capitulo por si sola, además hacer 4 capis seria exagerado, así que haré uno con la hija y el sirviente del mal y luego teniendo más tiempo haré un extra con Regret Message y Re:Birthday" y ya iba en la parte donde Antonio muere y tenia la trama bastante completa cuando se me ocurrió buscar algunos datos extras de la saga. ¿Qué descubrí? Pues que la saga no tenia 4 canciones como siempre creí… si no que 7 y en las que no había escuchado había datos que se reñían bastante si no totalmente con lo que escribí! Casi me da un colapso nervioso... después de todo lo que me había costado, así que simplemente me dediqué a terminarlo como tenia planeado y quizás en un futuro haga un remake con la historia como debe ser (es decir cuando la U no me consuma hasta el punto de tardarme lo que me he tardado en actualizar)_

_En fin, espero que les halla gustado…. Ya casi llegamos al final de este fic, solo nos queda la pereza que si tengo suerte acabaré antes de fin de mes (maldita universidad! …)_

_¿Reviews? _


	6. Gift From the Hungarian Who Brought Slee

_**Pecado:**__ Pereza_

_**Título:**__ Gift from the Hungarian who brought sleep _

_**Canción:**__ Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono_

_**Disclaimer:**__ En un maravilloso lugar llamado Japon viven genios como Himaruya Hidekaz y Mothy que crean cosas fabulosas como Hetalia y la saga 7 pecados capitales, como yo no soy ninguno de ellos y no vivo en Japón…queda claro que ninguna de sus creaciones me pertenece_

_**Advertencias:**__ Pues si ya escucharon la canción no tengo mucho que advertir… ¿o si? _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Es el gran día" suspiró la mujer ilusionada al contemplar su reflejo. Cuidó no olvidar ni un solo detalle, su cabello estaba perfectamente sujeto en un moño bajo el largo velo que llegaba casi a rozar el piso, su rostro cubierto por una fina capa de maquillaje que la hacia lucir un poco más adulta y también algo más femenina, llevaba un largo vestido blanco como la nieve que le daba un aire de princesa. Era la novia ideal.

Escuchó un leve toquido en su puerta, era la señal que esperaba… hora de partir a la iglesia. Avanzó con lentitud, no quería tropezar en la escalera a la salida de su cuarto, aun no se acostumbraba a usar tacones. En el primer piso la esperaba su padre con una sonrisa de orgullo envuelto en sus mejores ropas.

Sin demora subieron al elegante carruaje que los esperaba en la puerta, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, después de todo, probablemente se tratara del día más importante de su vida. En el trayecto recordó con emoción todos los momentos pasados con su futuro esposo a lo largo de su vida, pero muy especialmente el día en que se habían comprometido.

_La joven, en ese entonces era poco más que una niña pero entendía lo que significaba aquel pacto que su padre acababa de firmar con ese aristócrata. No le gustaba la idea en absoluto, es decir ni siquiera conocía al chico aun y había escuchado muchas historias sobre matrimonios arreglados, ninguna con un buen final. No era muy sentimental pero en ese momento lloró desconsoladamente… ahí fue cuando él llegó. _

_Tocó la puerta y una voz muy débil le permitió pasar, cuando vio a la chica acurrucada sobre su cama no pudo más que sentir compasión, ¡quizás que desgracia la tenia en ese estado!_

_-Disculpadme, joven dama ¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó el chico con algo de timidez_

_-¿Quién eres tu?- estaba sorprendida, cuando le permitió entrar había sido pensando que era su madre, nunca se imaginó que se trataría de un muchacho ¿y que hacia en su cuarto después de todo?_

_-¡Que descortesía de mi parte! Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein IV, hijo del duque de…_

_-¡Lárgate!- lo interrumpió sin más- tú eres la razón de mi sufrimiento, vete y no vuelvas más, no quiero saber de ti_

_-Esos no son los modales de una señorita-espetó serio_

_-Entonces no te cases conmigo_

_-¿Vosotros sois Lady Elizaveta Hedervary?- casi le da un infarto, ¿era realmente ella su futura esposa?_

_La muchacha asintió mirándolo por primera vez, tez blanca, ojos violetas enmarcados en lentes cuadrados, un lunar cerca de la boca, cabello peinado hacia atrás, un traje blanco y morado con demasiados volantes. Era sin duda un aristócrata. Terminada su inspección volvió el rostro hacia la almohada, no quería mostrarse llorando, menos ante él._

_-¿Nuestro compromiso os resulta desagradable?_

_-por supuesto, ¿Quién querría casarse con un extraño?_

_-quizás tenga razón en eso, pero puedo hacer algo por cambiarlo… aun quedan años para la boda, seré un buen esposo y os cuidaré, por favor dejad de preocuparos_

Luego de eso Elizaveta paró de llorar, Roderich parecía una buena persona y hasta el momento había cumplido con su promesa. Habían estado juntos casi cada día desde entonces, hablaban sobre distintos temas, él tocaba el piano para ella y la ayudaba con sus lecciones de modales, siempre era muy atento y amable… la muchacha terminó por enamorarse irremediablemente del joven, por eso el día de la boda era un día feliz.

La iglesia se veía preciosa, todos sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí, el lugar rebosaba de las más hermosas flores y al final del pasillo cubierto de pétalos la esperaba él. Se veía guapísimo con su traje negro que contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La ceremonia fue perfecta, casi sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Llegó el momento del beso y Elizaveta casi saltaba de la emoción, en esos últimos años su prometido no había pasado de tomarle la mano pero las cosas eran distintas ahora, a partir de ese momento eran marido y mujer.

Los días pasaban y la joven no lograba acomodarse a su nueva vida, luego del matrimonio las cosas no había salido tan bien como esperaba. Elizaveta siempre había sido una chica muy activa, detestaba el no tener nada que hacer. Desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a ayudar a su padre en el trabajo y con las tareas de la casa pero ya no podía, eso no correspondía a una aristócrata, era indigno y denigrante, al menos eso había dicho Roderich. Pero no le había dado ninguna opción de lo que una dama debía hacer, es decir, cualquiera se aburriría sola sin ocupación día tras día. Su esposo siempre estaba encerrado en su oficina demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con ella, no podía quejarse, desde niña le habían inculcado eso… la mujer obedece a su marido y nada más. Cuando pequeña discutía con sus tutores y hacia berrinches pero con el tiempo lo había aceptado ¿Qué más podía hacer?

"Quizás pueda ayudarlo en su trabajo, así no se estresaría tanto… si, es una buena idea, además hace semanas que no pasamos tiempo juntos" pensó una de sus tardes de aburrimiento, tal vez si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría después nunca habría siquiera considerado esa opción… pero si lo personajes pudieran ver el futuro, no habría historia que contar.

Elizaveta decidida se encaminó a la oficina de su marido, nunca había entrado pero no era difícil de encontrar. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a la puerta, después de todo ahora también era su casa. Quizás debió hacerlo, por que definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que se encontró.

Su amado esposo la estaba… ¿engañando? Al menos eso parecía, pero no tenia sentido es decir… la otra persona ahí era también un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre, ella lo conocía… las cosas solo se volvían mas extrañas.

El sujeto en cuestión era él jefe de la guardia de su marido, sabia que eran cercanos y por algo era su guardaespaldas personal pero nadie podría haberse imaginado que tendrían un secreto así. Cuando los vio tuvo que ahogar un grito para no llamar la atención, no es que fuese necesario, ambos fijaron la vista en ella de inmediato y se sonrojaron completamente mientras balbuceaban vagas excusas buscando explicar su comprometedora situación ¿Cómo podían explicarle que hacían ambos desnudos sobre el escritorio de Roderich específicamente en esa posición?

-Lamento interrumpir, sigan con sus asuntos, volveré luego- dijo con voz ausente antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su cuarto. Ahí se dejó caer en su lado de la cama matrimonial y comenzó a analizar la situación, aun se le hacia difícil de entender. Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Roderich se sentó a su lado.

-He de suponer que estáis molesta

-solo confundida… quiero saber la verdad

-Eso es algo difícil de responder

-No me importa

-Eh… esto bueno… yo, pues… soy homosexual

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que habéis oído, no siento atracción por las mujeres…

-¿Entonces por qué pediste mi mano?

-Pues es pecado que dos hombres se casen… la gente no se puede enterar de mi "condición", además el compromiso ya había sido pactado cuando me di cuenta de esto.

-¿En… en algún momento estuviste enamorado de mi?- se atrevió a preguntar

-…pues, si he de ser sincero con usted, no, nunca he sentido nada por ninguna mujer…

-¿Vash te hace feliz?

-… esto…-no estaba seguro de como reaccionar a eso, primero por que no se lo esperaba y segundo por que sabia que implicaba algo más- se podría decir que si

-creo que no tengo nada más que añadir entonces, me alegro por ustedes- le dedico una genuina sonrisa que remplazaba su semblante distante de hacia un rato

-¿Guardareis mi secreto?

-Nadie sospechará siquiera

-Os lo agradeceré eternamente

El hombre se retiró con expresión aliviada mientras su esposa solo sonreía, eso era lo mejor o al menos eso era lo que se repetía, amaba a Roderich y por lo tanto quería que él fuese feliz… no era un gran problema. .. Todo saldría bien.

Ciertamente era en apariencia muy sencillo pero la realidad era otra. Las cosas en la mansión no iban como esperaba, al parecer de la gran fortuna de la familia del duque quedaba muy poco si es que no nada y los negocios que manejaban solo perdían más dinero. Roderich estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, temblaba, tenía pesadillas, casi no hablaba, se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina sacando cuentas y haciendo balances, ni sus encuentros con sus amantes parecían mejorar su ánimo. Su mujer estaba sumamente preocupada y algo frustrada, no le permitían siquiera entrar a la oficina para comprobar que se encontraba bien, por eso de vez en cuando hacia guardia junto a la puerta para preguntar a quien pasara que es lo que ocurría.

Ese día en particular había sentido a su marido levantarse más temprano que de costumbre y solo había dejado entrar a una sirvienta a llevarle la comida, nadie más. Al menos hasta la tarde cuando un hombre hizo ingreso, pasó frente a Elizaveta sin mirarla, como si no existiera y probablemente no la habría notado si ella misma no hubiese llamado su atención a la salida.

-¡Gilbert!

-¿Qué quieres?- la miró molesto y luego de 3 segundos pareció reconsiderar- quiero decir ¿Qué se le ofrece, Lady Edelstein?

-No es necesario el cinismo, lo sé todo…

-¡Define todo!-estaba blanco como un papel. Esa mujer no podía haber descubierto su secreto ¿o si? De seguro era culpa del castaño, no era bueno con las mentiras después de todo

-Tu y Roderich son… homosexuales, fingen ser enemigos a muerte pero en realidad se a…

-¡Cállate! Alguien podría oír… ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?

-No te preocupes… nunca haría nada que lo lastimara… solo quiero saber como esta, hace días que no me dice nada

-Las cosas van mal… pero por supuesto eso ya lo sabias, todo el reino va mal de dinero y los súbditos de tu "esposo" no son capaces de pagar el tributo… pueden sobrevivir a esta pero se ve difícil…

-¿Qué hay de él?

-Agotado, de seguro no duerme hace días… muy preocupado, no sabe que hacer… no puedo decir nada más… tampoco ha confiado en mi

-ya veo…- suspiró derrotada, se le acababan las ideas

-no digas que yo dije esto… pero no te preocupes, logrará salir de esta… adiós Eli- se retiró del lugar sin siquiera detenerse frente a la cara de enfado de la castaña ante el apodo. Molesta decidió salir a tomar aire, dio vuelta sin rumbo por el pueblo y sin siquiera proponérselo llegó a su antigua casa, hacia mucho que no visitaba a su padre.

La puerta de su anterior hogar estaba cerrada pero la farmacia que ocupaba el primer piso lucia un gran letrero de "abierto" era evidente que aun era horario de trabajo.

-Padre, he venido de visita

-¡Elizaveta!- escuchó una conocida vez femenina y desde entre las estanterías repletas de botellas, a los pocos segundos pudo distinguir una corta cabellera rubia con un listón, era su mejor amiga de la infancia, Emma- lo siento, tu padre tuvo que ir a atender a un paciente

-Me alegra verte, ¿trabajas aquí?

-si, las solteras tenemos que ganarnos la vida- bromeo de buen humor

-Si te sirve de consolación la vida de casada no es fácil

-Pobrecita… ven, siéntate que no te vas de aquí hasta que me cuentes que te tiene así de desanimada- le dirigió una sonrisa que la invitaba a comenzar su relato. Cuando hubo acabado su amiga se cruzo de brazos con expresión seria- así que los rumores eran ciertos… ese bastardo ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-No podría… ¿Qué rumores?

-Hace años que circula la historia que la familia Edelstein estaba cayendo en desgracia y solo simulaban ser muy ricos, de hecho se dice que cuando pidió tu mano fue solo por el dote… ya sabes, tu padre ofreció una gran fortuna cuando notó que los chicos te evitaban

-Es muy posible…

-Deberías desenmascarar a ese bastardo

-No, sabes… me da igual que eso sea cierto… lo sigo amando, solo quiero que sea feliz

-No se si es lo más tierno o lo mas idiota que he oído… pero quizás te pueda ayudar

-¿Cómo?

-¿En serio eres la hija del doctor? Piensa un poco, tu "querido esposo" esta estresado ¿no?

-si… ¿sugieres que debo darle algún calmante?

-por supuesto, mira aquí tengo esto- tomó una botellita de vidrio con un liquido azul de una de las estanterías- un par de gotas y cualquiera caerá en un hermoso sueño lejos de toda preocupación

-Gracias Emma-sin esperar nada salió corriendo de vuelta a la mansión, la gente le dirigía miradas reprobatorias al verla pasar, así que finalmente tuvo que aminorar el paso… para ellos ya era bastante inadecuado ver "a una aristócrata caminando". Ahora si que estaba molesta ¿no podían entender que debía hacer algo importante? No tenía tiempo de ocuparse del protocolo.

En casa su esposo aun no salía de su estudio, tenía razones para estar preocupada. Sin hacer caso de los reclamos de los criados ingresó a la cocina y le preparó una taza de su té favorito. Ignoró cualquier advertencia y lo llevó hasta su escritorio.

-Elizaveta… os dije…

-Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor- le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y el hombre bebió un sorbo solo para complacerla, inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

-Tengo mucho sueño…

-Vamos, toma una siesta- lo acompaño hasta el cuarto donde el hombre se desplomó finalmente. Pasaron los días y la gente de la mansión comenzó a preocuparse, el dueño de casa no despertaba, todos estaban muy asustados, excepto su mujer… ella era feliz por que su marido al fin lucia tranquilo, relajado y contento… El mundo de los sueños definitivamente era mejor que la realidad… ojala todos pudieran vivir en el.

Cuidó día y noche de su esposo, a pesar de los reclamos de los sirvientes… no les parecía bien que la dueña de casa se encargara de sus deberes, para Elizaveta resultaba algo molesto ¿Por qué el resto de la gente en ese palacio no dormía también? ¡Les hacia falta des-estresarse un poco! … si, no era una mala idea. Con sigilo vertió pequeñas gotas de su medicina en el agua de todos los sirvientes, pronto era la única despierta en el lugar.

Por el pueblo corrió la noticia de que algo extraño ocurría en el palacio, hacia mucho que no se sabia del duque y eso solo hacia surgir historias escalofriantes y poco probables… nadie consideraba que Roderich estuviese "simplemente descansando". Elizaveta sentía ganas golpear a cada uno de los aldeanos ¿Qué les interesaba lo que hiciera o no su esposo? , simplemente odiaba los chismes.

Cierto día Emma llegó muy agitada hasta las puertas del castillo, casi desfallecía del cansancio, al parecer había corrido todo el camino desde la farmacia hasta allí. Su amiga la recibió con los brazos abiertos pero con la preocupación aflorando por cada poro de su piel ¿que podría haberla agitado tanto? La respuesta no demoró en llegar.

-Eli… tu padre… esta muy enfermo, debes ir…-soltó con la voz entrecortada por el agotamiento.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Desde que comenzó a escuchar esas estúpidas habladurías sobre que habías matado a tu marido comenzó a debilitarse y enfermar, te necesita

No se dijo más, ambas mujeres emprendieron una frenética carrera hasta la casa del médico. La gente volteaba a verlas con horror, no de manera reprobatoria como hacían casi siempre que Elizaveta se comportaba de manera "poco apropiada" si no realmente asustados. La castaña solo fruncía el ceño ante esto, ¡no podían de verdad creer que ella era una asesina! Es decir, era totalmente ilógico.

Cualquiera diría que el doctor del pueblo habría estado feliz de ver a su adorada hija después de tanto tiempo, pero no fue así. Nada más verla entrar comenzó muy molesto a recriminarle sus acciones. Si, creía al pie de la letra aquellos horribles rumores, de hecho debió abandonar la habitación cuando Emma consideró que la cosa podía ponerse fea.

-lo siento, de verdad creí que mejoraría al hablar contigo… me tiene preocupada

-se lo ve cansado-contestó con voz queda intentando ocultar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- necesita dormir- sacó la pócima que su amiga le había regalado y sin meditarlo volvió al cuarto de su padre. Ignoró todo lo que este decía, se limitó a poner un par de gotas azules en el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y esperar que bebiera. El efecto fue instantáneo.

Cuando regresó con su amiga se sentía más tranquila, todo estaría bien ahora.

-Duerme como un bebe… ojala cuando despierte entre en razón

-si… cuando despierte. Debo irme, a mi hermano no le gusta que llegue a casa después que él.

-y yo tengo que regresar a la mansión.

De vuelta a su casa ya no pudo soportar todas las miradas fijas en ella, juzgándola sin razón, ¿Qué sabían ellos? … así fue como llegó a la conclusión que estarían mejor si esas personas durmieran para siempre y tomando su pócima del sueño emprendió su nueva misión. Todos debían llegar a aquel único mundo en que todo era bueno y perfecto.

Pronto la ciudad se transformó en un pueblo fantasma, no quedaba nadie, solo Elizaveta. Al fin podía respirar tranquila. Ya no debía cumplir las normas ni expectativas de nadie. No tendría que ser la muñeca de nadie, no la volverían usar, no más preocuparse por las apariencias. Por primera vez era libre. Había conseguido aquello que no sabia que le hacia falta para ser feliz, nunca había sido consiente de lo que en realidad había sido toda su vida, una muñeca rota que nadie se había molestado en arreglar o mejor dicho que nadie había notado el estado en que se encontraba. El mundo de los sueños de verdad la había salvado… y era su momento de unirse a los demás… de ser "feliz para siempre"

Se recostó sobre la cama de uno de los cuartos de visita de la mansión, miro con una sonrisa el frasco de la pócima, deslizó 3 brillantes gotas azules por su garganta y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el vidrio golpear contra él piso… o eso hubiese ocurrido si hubiese habido alguien ahí para oírlo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

…_Y así es como llegamos al pseudo-fin de esta historia pseudo por que aun me queda un pecado, pero debo esperar a que salga la canción (si alguien se llega a enterar del lanzamiento de la canción de la ira le agradecería que me avisara para poder empezar a escribir)_

_¿Qué les pareció la pereza? Personalmente siempre he creído que esta canción no tiene mucho que ver con la pereza pero si akuno-p lo dice, supongo que así será. De hecho en un principio pensé "Pereza… eso definitivamente va con Grecia (a pesar de que ya había escuchado la canción y sabia como era)" pero si una piensa con detalle en Margarita (el personaje que representa Miku) me recuerda un poco a Hungría así que decidí hacerlo sobre ella._

_No estoy segura de que quede muy claro así que añadiré una pequeña explicación. Personalmente me gusta las parejas Austria/Hungría, Prusia/Austria, Suiza/Austria y Prusia/Hungría por lo que me costó bastante decidirme quien debía ser el amante de Roderich y al final hice un super mix y lo dejé como que tenia 2 amantes (Gilbert y Vash) pero no lo dije explícitamente en el fic por que entorpecía la redacción._

_Gilbert: Escritora malvada, estas confabulada con los creadores del anime para relegar a mi asombrosa persona a un papel secundario!_

_Eso no es cierto…_

_Gilbert: ¿Y por qué no tengo un pecado? Solo soy *saca una libretita de notas* un soldado con resaca, un rey con 1 escena y el amante del señorito! Exigo mi propia historia_

_-¿Con juegos de azar y muerjerzuelas?_

_Gilbert: deja de ver tantos memes…._

_Por cierto, acabo de recordar que cometí un error fatal en el cap anterior, como quizás se dieron cuenta, Lovino y Antonio se presentan 2 veces…bueno, si me decido a hacer el remake me fijaré que no pase de nuevo, lo siento_

_Gilbert: ¿Y que hay del awesome ore-sama?_

_Quizás si le das un mensaje pro-reviews a los lectores y lectoras lo piense (*en mi mente* la verdad ya tenia pensando algo para él pero mejor que no lo sepa)_

_Gilbert: Déjenle reviews a esta desquiciada con sus comentarios sobre su fic tan falto de mi asombrosa persona así les trae algo mejor (conmigo de protagonista) pronto_

_Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto…ya sea en este u otro fic, pero por ahora… FIN!_


End file.
